Episode: I,II,III-VII,VIII,IX
by MicPed
Summary: Inspired by the prequels, sequels, TV shows and the EU, this is my humble take on Episode I, II, III, VII, VIII, IX. Info: Character names from the EU/Legend/Canon were changed. Midi-chlorians have no connection to the Force, the term is used to describe DNA. Grand Admiral Thrawn appearance is freed from any EU/Legend/Canon timeline. Moraband is called Korriban.


**Episode I: The Ancient Dread**

Fear resides in the galaxy! Casting a shadow of concern and uncertainty over the Republic. After thousands of years' peace, the Jedi fear that an ancient evil has returned. On Coruscant the Galactic Senate building has been critically damaged by an explosion. All evidence of the attack seems to point to the Yuuzhan Vong Empire. Republic ambassadors are sent to the planet Naboo for an emergency summit with the Yuuzhan Vong representatives.

A Consular Class Space Cruiser heads towards Naboo and is about to enter its atmosphere. A young pilot named Ryon is co-piloting the ship.

Ambassador Bail Organa: "Captain, extend our greeting to the representatives of Naboo and thank them for allowing us to use their planet as neutral ground for this meeting."

Captain Dannen: "Yes, sir."

Entering the atmosphere, the Consular Cruiser encounters a wall of fog and the ship shakes a bit from the impact. Suddenly the fog clears and from outside the ship Theed city is reflected onto the cockpit window and the two pilots smile in awe at the sight.

Captain Dannen: "There she is… Theed. One of the most stunning cities in the galaxy. Our destination is just on the outskirts of the city."

Ryon: "I see it... Next to that forest."

Captain Dannen: "Precise, take over… will you?"

Ryon smiles: "With pleasure."

Two N-1 starfighters escort the Consular Cruiser safely to the ground. Aboard the Cruiser, Jedi Master Qui Gon Jinn and his Padawan Obi Wan Kenobi are disguised as Senate-guards. They are sent by the Chancellor to mind read/Force-sense if the Yuuzhan Vong truly are behind the atrocious attacks on Coruscant. The conference takes place in the famous ellipse-shaped conference building in a peaceful area near Naboo´s capital city.

The two Republic ambassadors exit the Cruiser with six Senate-guards (Qui Gon and Obi Wan among them) following them. At the conference building the ambassadors are met by Naboo officials and their young Premier Padme Amidala, who will oversee and mediate the meeting.

Premier Padme Amidala: "Welcome Ambassadors, we are honored to host this important gathering."

Ambassador Bail Organa: "The Chancellor sends his outmost appreciation and gratitude, Premier Amidala."

Inside the Consular Cruiser, Captain Dannen and Ryon power down the ship.

Captain Dannen: "Finally… a few hours of well-deserved rest."

Ryon: "Look out!"

Suddenly, phantom attackers strike and knock them out.

Inside the conference building a protocol droid named C3PO is present for translation and communication. The Vong representatives enter the assembly chamber. They are humanoid, but taller and heavier than an average human. They look imposing with their spiked black armor and disfigured faces.

Ambassador Bail Organa: "Here they come. Do not let their physical appearance intimidate you."

Ambassador Mon Mothma: "We have almost no information about this species and all communication has to go through the protocol droid. I hope we will have fortune on our side today."

Suddenly a shapeshift commando (looking like Yuuzhan Vong soldiers) attacks the meeting before it gets started. They kill the Vong representatives, the Senate-guards, the Naboo officials and try to take the Republic ambassadors and Premier Amidala hostage. They are sent by the evil Sith Lord Darth Plagueis, who hopes the incident will start a war and bring his apprentice Senator Palpatine/Darth Sidious to power through emergency sanctions.

Qui Gon Jinn and Obi Wan Kenobi ignite their lightsabers, revealing their Jedi identity. They fight off the attackers, but Vong "MRFI" (Mobile Rapid-Fire Infantry) enter the room. The Jedi flee with the ambassadors, C3PO and Premier Amidala out of the assembly chamber and into the nearby woods (using two V-19 land speeders). Chased by the shapeshifters, the impromptu group abandons their speeders and autopilots them further into the woods (to cover up their trail). Lost in the forest, they run into a simpleminded local called Jar Jar (who is Darth Plagueis in disguise). The false Gungan hides them in a secure place (to earn their trust). Qui Gon is unable to communicate help from the Naboo government and therefore the small group must rely on themselves. Jar Jar guides them back to the summit area to retrieve their spacecraft. Upon sneaking on-board the Consular Cruise, they are ambushed by the shapeshifters who have anticipated this move. Captain Dannen and Ryon were captured by the shapeshifters and sit bound/gagged behind some fuel canisters. Ryon manages to free himself and Captain Dannen during the firefight. They head for the Cruiser, but the Captain is shot in the back. Ron manages to get on board and escapes with the others (including Jar Jar). He rushes the cockpit of the Consular Cruiser and steers the ship into space.

In an intense chase with the shapeshifters Ryon shows his abilities as first pilot. He is about to jump to hyperspace as the Consular Cruiser suddenly malfunctions. The Astro-mech droid on-board called R2D2 has been short circuited (Kenobi thinks the Yuuzhan Vong sabotaged the ship and the droid).

Ryon: "Everybody, hang on. I will make the jump to Lightspeed. What… something is not right. We are not able to make the jump and the ship is losing power. Check our Astro-mech droid back there. It is not responding to the malfunction."

Obi Wan Kenobi: "The droid has been shut down. The Yuuzhan Vong must have done this and crippled the ship, while they were on-board."

Ryon: "This is all my fault. They were too quick and overpowered us."

Obi Wan Kenobi: "You are not to blame. I see what I can do."

Ryon: "I need a co-pilot in here, NOW!"

Premier Amidala rushes the cockpit and scouts the instrument board.

Premier Padme Amidala: "The next inhabitant planet in our reach is… Tatooine. The surface is mostly fine-grained sand for a relatively soft landing. Get us there fast, before they blow us out of the sky."

Ryon: "How do you know to do all of this?"

Premier Padme Amidala: "As Premier you need a lot of skills, diplomacy, communication and sometimes… navigation."

Ryon: "I´m impressed… Oh, I have a bad feeling about this."

Ryon amazes everybody with his daredevil flying skills as he brings the heavy Consular Cruiser safely down to the ground. The shapeshifters do not follow them. Premier Amidala, the ambassadors, C3PO and R2D2 stay on the crashed ship to protect it from sand people, Jawas and other scavengers. Premier Amidala wants to join, but is denied for her own safety. Qui Gon, Kenobi, Ryon and Jar Jar head towards the nearest community to acquire spare-parts needed for the ship´s repair.

Qui Gon Jinn: "How far is the nearest settlement?"

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Here, Master… Mos Eisley. Just under three clicks, heading east."

Premier Padme Amidala: "I want to join."

Qui Gon Jinn: "This is not a sightseeing trip… and on this planet a Premier would be a most coveted trading item."

Premier Padme Amidala: "I can take care of myself."

Qui Gon Jinn: "I've seen that, but trust me. We don't need more attention than we have already created. Ambassadors, I must ask of you to pick up blasters in case of an attack. A ship stranded in this kind of desert attracts all the wrong eyes."

Ambassador Bail Organa: "Yes, Master Qui Gon Jinn… we understand." (wipe)

On-board the Yuuzhan Vong Flagship "Belek":

Overlord Shimrra Jamaane: "They accused us of bombing their Senate and now they have killed our representatives on Naboo. I want our forces ready for total war as soon as possible."

Nom Anor: "Yes, my Daruk. I will send for our entire armada and prepare every man, woman and child for war."

Overlord Shimrra Jamaane: "By Yun-Yuuzhan, the Vong flag will wave in the ashes of the Republic." (wipe)

In a Mos Eisley spare-part store Qui Gon notices a scrawny, weathered, burr-cut boy who unsuspiciously levitates stolen items into his pocket. It's a sixteen-year-old orphan called Anakin, and he steals for his Master Jabba the Hutt. Qui Gon knows right away that Anakin has an extraordinary bond with the Force. Jabba just thinks Anakin is a great thief and does not know about Anakin's Force-powers. Qui Gon and Kenobi watches Anakin leave with some shady characters and decide to follow them to Jabba´s palace (hidden in their sand-vehicles cargo area). At Jabba´s palace they try to bargain Anakin free but without luck. The young Jabba sits on a throne-like device dismissing their offer and furthermore blocks Qui Gon´s attempt to mind-control him.

Qui Gon: "Mighty Jabba Desilijic Tiure, Patriarch of the Hutt´s and leader of Hutt Clan Empire. We humbly stand before you to bid for the slave called Anakin. What is your value linked to this boy?"

Jabba the Hutt (speaking huttese): "He is not for sale. Anakin… come here my boy." (Anakin stands next to Jabba, frail and jaded)

Qui Gon: "May I ask how you acquired him?"

Jabba the Hutt (speaking huttese): "Through luck or by fate the infant boy was found by a roaming tusken raider in the vast desolation of the dune sea. He was in immaculate shape, healthy and without any physical harm from the sun. As if he had been placed there by destiny, waiting to be found by someone. The boy was brought to me and I bought him for a reasonable price. He turned out to be an impeccable thief and I will never give up this investment for anything."

Qui Gon: "Surely everything has its price? "(He waves his hand, trying to mind-control Jabba)

Jabba laughs: "Your tricks are no good here. Sooo, before me stands a Jedi, ho ho. Be gone… wizard. You are not welcome here." (Jabba´s thugs approach in a threatening manner)

Qui Gon: "Thank you for the audience, mighty Jabba."

Kenobi: "Master, what is it with you and this boy?"

Qui Gon: "He has a destiny. I feel he will change everything."

Qui Gon contacts Ryon using a small communicator.

Qui Gon: Ryon… this is Qui Gon Jinn. Adjust your coordinator to this signal so that we can find our way back to Mos Eisley."

Ryon: "Yes, Master Jedi." (wipe)

Qui Gon and Kenobi return to Mos Eisley and meet up with Jar Jar and Ryon again. They purchase the necessary spare-parts for the ship from a scrap-yard dealer named Watto. Watto recognizes that the spare-parts are for a Republic vessel and asks where they are heading. Qui Gon answers cryptic, but Watto notices his lightsaber and suspects Qui Gon to be on his way to the Jedi temple on Coruscant.

Watto: "Ah, Corellian... Diplomatic vessel… very nice. We have important customers I see, he he. Tell me, my friend… where are you heading?"

Qui Gon: "To a destination of most importance."

Watto: "Ahhh secrets, I see. Well, here are the parts. I wish you a safe journey."

Qui Gon: "Thank you, friend." (wipe)

The four return to the Consular Cruiser and the ship is repaired within hours. In the night Qui Gon, Kenobi and Ryon return to Jabba´s palace and liberate Anakin. After the successful rescue mission, they return to the ship. Suddenly, in the desert twilight, a double-bladed lightsaber ignites. They are confronted by a Sith called Darth Maul (who wants to apprehend Anakin). Darth Maul is Darth Sidious/Senator Palpatine´s apprentice and trained in Jedi fighting style. Jar Jar (Darth Plagueis) secretly contacted Darth Maul with coordinates to the Consular Cruiser´s whereabouts as soon as the Jedi left for Jabba´s palace.

After a ferocious lightsaber battle, they escape from Darth Maul and get to Coruscant (Padme taking charge of the situation and Ryon masterfully piloting the ship). The exhausted and undernourished Anakin meets Padme Amidala for the first time.

Padme: "Anakin, is it? How do you feel"?

Anakin: "I am very cold."

Padme: "Here is a blanket. No wonder you freeze. You come from a desert planet with twin suns. Are you hungry?"

Anakin: "I am very thirsty."

Padme: "I get you some water. Here… have you ever experienced the coldness of space before?"

Anakin: "No, I have never been away from Tatooine. My eyes hurt."

Padme: "Your eyes will soon get used to the artificial lights. I get you a visor for your eyes and an extra blanket."

Anakin: "Thank you so much, what is your name?"

Padme smiles: "Padme."

Anakin: "Thank you, Padme."

While Padme attends to Anakin´s needs, Ryon tries to fix the damaged R2 unit. He is unable but Anakin jumps in and repairs the droid.

Anakin: "May I try?"

Ryon: "By all means."

R2D2´s lights turn on and he turns his dome while cheeping and beeping.

Ryon: "I am impressed."

Anakin: "I was always good with my hands… at fixing stuff. But they only used them for stealing."

C3PO meets the restored Astro-mech droid R2D2 for the first time.

C3PO: "I am C3PO, human/cyborg relations. May I inquire your unit number and assignment details?"

R2D2 tweeps and cheeps

C3PO: "How rude!" (wipe)

On Tatooine, Darth Maul communicates from his Sith Infiltrator stealth-ship "Scimitar" with his Master Darth Sidious. They speak about the shapeshift-commando and that Lord Darth Plagueis hopes the incident will start a war. Also, the chosen one must be seized and turned to the dark side so that the Sith can rule the galaxy.

Darth Maul: "The Jedi were fortunate, my Master. Next time I will not fail."

Darth Sidious/Senator Palpatine: "Ever since the hundred-year darkness, we have waited for this moment. Our time will come, my apprentice. The creation of the chosen one marked the end of the Jedi. Lord Plagueis´ plan will succeed. The shapeshifter's attack on the Naboo summit will set everything in motion. War will come, and I will become Supreme Chancellor."

Darth Maul: "At last we have revealed ourselves to the Jedi. At last we will have revenge."

Darth Sidious/Senator Palpatine: "You have been well trained, my apprentice. When I found you on Dathomir as a boy I knew the dark side was strong within you. I promised your mother to make you a powerful Sith. I taught you the fighting style of both Sith and Jedi because I knew it would benefit you one day. Now you are the perfect instrument for our revenge. This matter on Tatooine was just a minor setback. The boy will be found, he will be turned to the dark side and his Midi-chlorians (DNA) will create an invincible army under our control. Await further instructions."

Darth Maul: "Yes, my Master."

Darth Sidious/Senator Palpatine contacts his Master Darth Plagueis to confer the failed apprehension. Darth Plagueis is not pleased because he wants to use Anakin's Midi-chlorians (DNA) to create a clone army, which obeys only him and Palpatine. He hopes the clone army will inherit some of Anakin's Force-powers and become invincible. With this army Darth Plagueis hopes to control the galaxy, after the war with the Yuuzhan Vong is won.

Darth Plagueis appears on the hologram communicator wearing a hood obscuring his face.

Darth Plagueis/Jar Jar: "My shapeshift commando was successful on Naboo, why did Darth Maul fail on Tatooine?"

Darth Sidious/Senator Palpatine: "He has been perfectly trained, my Master. The Force was strong with the Jedi... This time!"

Darth Plagueis/Jar Jar: "I want results not excuses."

Darth Sidious/Senator Palpatine: "Yes, my Master."

Darth Plagueis/Jar Jar: "Qui Gon Jinn will most likely take the chosen one to the Jedi temple. Go to Coruscant, my apprentice and take Darth Maul with you. Do not fail me again." (wipe)

Meanwhile Jabba contracts three bounty hunters Cad bane, Aurra Sing and Embo to get his property Anakin back.

Jabba the Hutt: "Cad Bane, find Anakin. The Jedi must have taken him."

Cad Bane: "Where do we begin?"

Jabba the Hutt: "All my slaves have tracking devices implanted, but he is out of range. They were last seen in Mos Eisley, talking to Watto. Go see him."

Cad Bane: "What about our payment?"

Jabba the Hutt: "Half now and half later… when Anakin is in my possession again."

Cad Bane: "We will talk to Watto and we will find the boy." (wipe)

The Consular Cruiser arrives on Coruscant and they immediately head to the Jedi temple. In the temple, they are welcomed by Master Yoda.

Master Yoda: "Ambassador Organa, Ambassador Mothma… pleased my eyes are to see you. Premier Amidala, what a terrible ordeal you have been through. To you all, welcome in the Jedi Temple. Safe here, you will be."

Ambassador Bail Organa: "Thank you, Master Yoda. This attack was instigated by Yuuzhan Vong soldiers, but they also killed their own representatives deliberately. Something is not right here. I am afraid we have been set up, but by whom?"

Master Yoda: "Investigate, we will the situation. For now, come. Meals and chambers, ready for you they stand."

Later in the day, Ryon escorts Padme Amidala, Jar Jar (Darth Plagueis), C3PO, R2D2, and the Republic ambassadors to the Senate building (which is still badly damaged after the bomb attack). Qui Gon, Kenobi and Anakin stay at the Jedi temple.

In the battered Senate building, Premier Amidala has a talk with the Galactic Chancellor´s right hand, Senator Sheev Palpatine.

Premier Amidala: "Senator Palpatine, thank you for seeing me."

Senator Palpatine/Darth Sidious: "Premier Amidala, I am pleased to see you safe. This terrible matter on Naboo will be investigated thoroughly. We will get to the bottom of this."

Premier Amidala: "I thank you for your kind words, Senator. I must return to my people. I have chosen the Gungan who came with us to represent me in the Galactic Senate."

Senator Palpatine/Darth Sidious: "Travel safe, Premier. We will confer soon again." (wipe)

In the Jedi temple, Master Mace Windu is in the middle of testing Anakin as Qui Gon enters the room.

Anakin: "A ship, a cup…"

Qui Gon: "Do I disturb, Master Windu."

Master Windu: "Not at all, Master Qui Gon. We were just finishing up."

Qui Gon: "Anakin, wait for me outside."

Anakin: "Yes, Master."

Qui Gon: "What is your assessment?"

Master Windu: "He is remarkable. Everything comes naturally to him. The Force guides him with great ease."

Qui Gon: "Is he the prophesy?"

Master Windu: "I must speak to Master Yoda and the other Grand Masters. Tomorrow, we will know…"

Qui Gon jinn chambers:

Qui Gon: "How do you feel?"

Anakin: "I do not know. Everything is going so fast. I still don´t understand why you freed me and what you see in me?"

Qui Gon: "Do you remember when you first noticed your gift?"

Anakin: "Since I was very young I was able to move things with my mind. When I was angry, things would shatter by themselves. Nobody ever noticed because no one cared… I was mostly alone."

Qui Gon: "There is so much more within you. Sleep now, Anakin. Tomorrow will bring answers."

The bounty hunters have arrived on Coruscant. With a tracking device they focus in on Anakin, but they wait outside the Jedi temple to strike on the streets of Coruscant.

Aurra Sing: "He is in there, what are we waiting for."

Cad Bane: "Are you brain dead, I will not go inside a building filled with Jedi knights. We will wait for him to come outside. The streets will give us opportunities." (wipe)

The following day, Anakin is brought before the Jedi high council. Anakin is not accepted as Qui Gon Jinn´s Padawan by Master Yoda and the other Grand Masters, because they feel he is dangerous.

Qui Gon: "He is not to be trained?"

Mace Windu: "We sense a disturbance in the Force, connected to this boy. The council has unanimously voted against his training."

Qui Gon: "He is the chosen one, you must see it."

Master Yoda: "Cloudy, the boy's future is. Much anger, I sense in him. The path to the dark side, anger leads to."

But Qui Gon believes Anakin is the chosen one and wants to train him in secret. He decides to take Anakin to his home, far away from the Jedi temples influence. On their way through Coruscant´s sub-surface, Qui Gon and Kenobi are confronted by the bounty hunters, who want to bring Anakin back to Jabba the Hutt. In the midst of the battle, Darth Maul suddenly appears. He wants to bring Anakin to Darth Plagueis and Darth Sidious. Anakin screams in anger and fear, unleashing a massive Force-push which throws the attackers through the air. Everybody is shocked and astounded by Anakin's immense powers. Anakin stops Sniper Aurra Sing´s sedation dart midair and Force-chokes her (She is a hundred yards away on a rooftop). Embo is eliminated by Qui Gon and Cad Bane survives by escaping through a narrow street. Darth Maul kills Qui Gon and turns to Kenobi. In a fierce lightsaber duel Kenobi slices Maul in two halves through a Sai tok move, and Force-pushes him into a garbage pit.

At Qui Gon's dying request, Kenobi takes over Anakin's training and he takes the boy to his home planet Stewjon.

Qui Gon: "Train the boy, Obi Wan. He IS the chosen one. The council is wrong about him. Take him to your home-world and tell no one. It's not the Jedi way to deceive, but he is worth the price. He will bring the balance. Anakin… trust in Obi Wan."

Qui Gon puts Anakin´s hand over Kenobi´s hand and dies. Kenobi contacts the Jedi temple.

Kenobi speaks into a communicator: "Jedi down…"

With a White-cloak fighter, they leave for Kenobi´s home planet Stewjon. He leaves Anakin at his old home and returns to Coruscant.

Kenobi: "May I see your arm?"

Anakin stretches out his arm, as Kenobi examines it with a detector and removes the tracking device.

Kenobi. "You are wearing a tracking-device. That's how they found you. Anakin, your life has been turned upside down. But everything will turn out as the Force destines. You will become a Jedi, I promise. Stay here until I return and study the holocrons. Here is a blaster and here… Qui Gon´s lightsaber. Do not use it unless it's vital."

Anakin is in shock over Qui Gon´s death and only nods. (wipe)

Days later at Qui Gon Jinn's funeral pyre, the appearance of a Sith Lord on Coruscant worries Master Yoda. He, Mace Windu and Kenobi talk about the rule of two and that a Sith Master or apprentice still must be roaming somewhere.

Kenobi: "Anakin has left Coruscant, Master Yoda. He will disappear into the dunes from which he came."

Master Yoda: "Protected by desolateness, the boy will be. His fate, decided it will be by the Force."

Kenobi: "Yes Master. Is the confrontation with the Sith troubling you?"

Master Yoda: "This encounter, worrying it is."

Mace Windu: "Yes, a Sith on Coruscant is concerning. And where one Sith, another will roam. Master and apprentice... The Sith rule of two."

Master Yoda: "But which one was destroyed. Master or apprentice?"

In the first year of the clone wars to come, Kenobi asks Master Yoda to make him the Republic representative on Stewjon and guard the planet from invasion. Thereby giving him the necessary time to train Anakin in the ways of the Jedi.

Kenobi: "Master Yoda, if a war with the Yuuzhan Vong is near, the Stewjon system… where my home world is located, will be vulnerable to an invasion. I would like to ask permission to act as the Republic representative of Stewjon. To guard it and warn the Republic if the Vong strike there."

Yoda: "Your knowledge and leadership, needed they would be on the battlefields of this war. But I feel your desire is strong and deny I will not this request. For the time being, protect your home. In time, speak we will again."

Kenobi: "Thank you, Master Yoda."

Master Yoda: "Before you leave, one more thing."

Kenobi: "Yes Master?"

Yoda smiles: "As a Republic representative… better to send a Jedi knight than a Padawan learner... No Hmmm?"

Kenobi: "Thank you, Master Yoda. I am ready for the trials." (wipe)

Darth Plagueis meets with his apprentice at a secret medical facility. Darth Sidious must give his Master the unwelcome news about Darth Maul's second failure to apprehend Anakin and his disappearance. Lord Plagueis is angry and orders Darth Sidious to get rid of the wounded Darth Maul. They talk in front of the bacta tank in which Maul´s upper body is suspended.

Darth Sidious/Senator Palpatine: "Master… Darth Maul was not only confronted by the Jedi… criminal scum intervened..."

Darth Plagueis/Jar Jar: "The Senate-bombings on Coruscant and the attack on the Naboo conference were planned and executed to perfection. I personally sabotaged the Jedi vessel over Tatooine and Darth Maul failed twice to seize the boy. Now the chosen one has disappeared. I don't want to see that failed investment again. Get rid of it." (He points at Darth Maul.)

Darth Sidious/Senator Palpatine: "Yes, my Master."

Darth Plagueis/Jar jar: "My apprentice, soon you will be Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. War will come, and the clone army must stand ready. Therefore I command you to apply your own Midi-chlorians for the clones, as soon as the production is approved by the Senate."

Darth Sidious/Senator Palpatine: "It will be done, my Master." (wipe)

In the Jedi high council chamber, Obi Wan Kenobi is being ceremonial knighted a Jedi knight. Grand Master Yoda provides over the ceremony and cuts Kenobi´s Padawan-braid off with his lightsaber, thereby knighting Obi Wan a Jedi knight of the Republic. Kenobi kneels before Master Yoda while the Jedi Grand Masters of the high council form a circle around him. They are hooded and hold their ignited lightsabers in front of themselves.

Kenobi: "I vow to follow the path of the Jedi, to study and reverence the living Force. Always, to keep in the way of the Light and to reject the dark. To fulfil the responsibilities and duties, the Jedi entrusts me with. This I swear upon my honor."

Grand Master Yoda: " Jedi, we all are. The Force, through our actions it proclaims itself. Through us, the Force speaks. What the Force has proclaimed, we are here to acknowledge. By the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, I dub thee Obi Wan Kenobi… Jedi, knight of the Republic."

Jedi Knight Obi Wan Kenobi takes his goodbye shortly after the ceremony. He greets Grandmaster Yoda and Grandmaster Mace Windu farewell as he leaves. Because of the upcoming tumultuous times of war, no Jedi will ask of Obi Wan to take on a Padawan as the Jedi code usually requires.

Hours later, after the ceremony Yoda feels the Force guiding him to the impaired Senate. He confronts Senator Jar Jar/Darth Plagueis in his gloomy chambers. Through the Force Yoda has learned, that the simpleminded Jar Jar is a powerful Sith Lord, who has been trying to infiltrate the highest levels of the Republic government. Sith Lord Darth Plagueis turns to Master Yoda, his innocent Gungan face twisted into evil. He reveals to Yoda, that he wants to find the chosen one and turn him to the dark side (not telling Yoda, that he ordered the Coruscant bombings, the attack on the Naboo summit, his plans to instate his apprentice as chancellor and that the clones are being created under his command). He further tells Yoda, that the dark side spoke to him years ago and told him, that the chosen one had been born/created on a planet called Tatooine. He could not Force-sense the chosen one (Anakin) only with the power of the dark side, therefor he needed a Jedi. Plagueis received through Senator Palpatine information, that Qui Gon Jinn would escort Republic ambassadors to Naboo and saw this as the perfect opportunity to get close to a powerful Jedi. Darth Plagueis is a Force-wielder and used the life-Force to shapeshift into whatever living creature he desired. On Naboo, he turned into a local species called Gungan, named himself Jar Jar and ordered his shapeshift commando to chase Qui Gon into the forest, where Jar Jar/Darth Plagues would wait for him. He helped Qui Gon and his group hide from their attackers and escape from the planet, thereby earning their trust. That way Plagueis got close to Qui Gon, sabotaged his ship over Tatooine and used him to Force-locate Anakin. He further planned Darth Maul to eliminate Qui Gon, once Anakin was found, so that he could get hold of Anakin himself (Maul tried first on Tatooine and a second time on Coruscant).

Darth Plagueis/Jar jar: "Green fool, many years ago… the dark side spoke to me, that the chosen one had been created on planet Tatooine. Since then I have searched for him in vain. The dark side was not enough to locate him… I needed a Jedi. I received information that your friend Qui Gon Jinn was heading for Naboo. I wielded the life-Force to become this pathetic creature, earned his trust and then sabotaged his ship over Tatooine. He found the chosen one quiet easily, but apprehending the boy proved rather difficult. But I will find him, and he will become a Sith. You will not stop me."

Yoda: "A shady game you have played, Sith Lord. But at an end this deception is. Reveal yourself, Force-wielder."

After this stunning reveal, Darth Plagueis backs into a dark corner of the room and morphs into his true form (Muun species). They both ignite their lightsabers, illuminating the room and revealing Darth Plagueis. In a dramatic lightsaber battle Yoda kills Darth Plagueis. But Yoda does not know that Senator Palpatine is Darth Plagueis´ apprentice and that Plagueis´ hidden plan will succeed, even with his death. Yoda does not know, that there are three Sith Lords involved (Darth Maul, Darth Plagueis AND Darth Sidious). War will come, Senator Palpatine/Darth Sidious is about to be instated as the new Chancellor of the Republics and the clone army is being created with the Senate's approval (and secretly with Palpatine´s Midi-chlorians).

Darth Sidious/Chancellor Palpatine feels a surge of power and energy rushing through him at the moment of his Master Darth Plagueis' death. He feels immortal and closer to the dark side than ever before. The ancient dark Force of the Sith has taken hold of him, giving him powers beyond his dreams. He is now ready to become the Emperor and crush anybody standing in his way. His eyes turn yellow for a moment!

Darth Sidious/Chancellor Palpatine: "Thank you, Master! I feel the dark side speaking to me… Our time has come!"

He exits his chambers and his security guards form rank behind him. They walk towards the old Chancellor's suite, where several high-ranking officials wait for him. He takes the oath as the new Chancellor of the Galactic Republic.

Master Yoda is certain, that the Sith threat has been contained, but he wants to find Anakin (who he now knows is the chosen one) and keep him close to the Jedi, so no Sith ever will get hold of him and turn him to the dark side. Anakin is not to be trained, but kept under surveillance for the rest of his life. Yoda contacts Kenobi on Stewjon, but Kenobi cannot give Anakin to Yoda without breaking the oath he swore to Qui Gon about training him.

Master Yoda: "Find the boy, we must. Under supervision kept and protected from the Sith, he must be. Obi Wan Kenobi, knowledge of his location you have?"

Kenobi: "It is uncertain, he will want to return to Coruscant, Master Yoda."

Master Yoda: "Try to find him, we must. The gears of war, no more stopped they can be. Outer rim systems, already they start to fall into our enemy's hands. These cloned lifeforms, for our protection and survival we create them. Dark days… we will soon face. Begun… the clone wars have!" (slow fade to black/fade in planet Stewjon)

At this point the clone wars have been raging for a year. On planet Stewjon, a full bearded Kenobi crawls over a mountainside and a strong, well-trained, medium-cut seventeen-year-old Anakin follows behind him. They are training, and Anakin is remarkable at absorbing all of Kenobi´s teachings. At the top of the mountain Kenobi tests Anakin's fight moves. Kenobi decides the time has come to return to Coruscant and get Anakin officially accepted as his Jedi Padawan, ready to serve the Republic in the clone wars.

Kenobi: "Jung…jung ma…sai…well done, Anakin. I have never been prouder of you… well… besides, when you found your kyper-crystal in that ice cave on IIum. Remember, the crystal enhances your bond with the Force. Therefor your lightsaber is an extension of yourself. Always carry it with you."

Anakin: "I will, Master. I really feel the Force flowing and the energy surging through my body. Every molecule…every midi-chlorian is reacting to it. It´s an amazing feeling."

Kenobi: "You have learned so much and you have an amazing accessibility to the Force. Greater than I ever saw before. Always remember, the Jedi Code is the foundation of all your learnings. Recite it to me again."

Anakin: "Oh Master, not again."

Kenobi: "You must learn it by heart, so that it becomes a part of you."

Anakin: "There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force."

Kenobi: "Very good, my son. Now, let's hunt some furnars for dinner. (wipe)

On board the Yuuzhan Vong flagship "Belek":

Overlord Shimrra Jamaane: "I want the Chommell sector under our control. The Republic will not withstand our power once it is secured."

Nom Anor (wearing a battle skull mask): "We need to establish a prime base from which we can expand."

Nei Rin: "But from where?"

Nom Anor: "Naboo."

Shimrra Jamaane: "Perfect, once the planet is taken. The system will fall and with it the sector."

Zenoc Quah: "The tech plans for the end weapon are at phase two, my Daruk."

Nom Anor: "With Naboo conquered and the end weapon build, we will rule the galaxy."

Shimrra Jamaane: "Yes, the Republic will be crushed… not even their precious Jedi will be able to save them… prepare an invasion fleet for Naboo."

Nom Anor: "Yes, my Daruk."

Viull Gorsat: "Hail the Yuuzhan Vong Empire."

Everyone: "HAIL!" (wipe)

On Stewjon, Obi Wan and Anakin are back at the hut, eating dinner.

Kenobi: "Anakin, the clone wars are not bending in the favor of the Republic and we must accept a lot of casualties. I´ve seen the suffering and I know you could do a lot of good for the Republic. I have decided to take you back to Coruscant and ask the Jedi council to acknowledge you as my Padawan."

Anakin: "I am ready for this and I will make you proud."

Kenobi: "You are an incredible gift from the Force. Just trust in my lead and remember your training." (wipe)

Obi Wan and Anakin arrive on Coruscant. Grand Master Yoda and the high Jedi council are stunned, that Kenobi has been training Anakin even though it was forbidden to do so.

Kenobi: "Forgive me, Master Yoda. I swore an oath to Qui Gon Jinn to train the boy. I did not want to deceive you or the council."

Master Yoda: "Surprised by this, we are. Not the way of the Jedi to deceive… but to honor the last wish of a dying Master, we understand and respect."

Master Windu: "We are relieved that Anakin is well and did not succumb to a Sith. The Jedi Order will protect him, and his skills will change the clone wars."

Master Yoda: "The longest year, the clone wars have raged. Since the boy last was here, much time has passed and changed the circumstances have. Honor we will Qui Gon Jinn´s last wish and officially your Padawan, Anakin will be."

Master Kenobi: "Thank you, Master Yoda."

Kenobi receives the rank of General of the Grand Republic and Anakin becomes his commander.

Master Yoda: "General Kenobi, out of your sight never let the boy. Train him and with your life protect him. The dark side cannot have him. May the Force be with you!"

Kenobi and Anakin's first mission is to get to Naboo, which is about to be invaded by the Yuuzhan Vong Empire. A massive space battle over the planet and a ground battle on the surface takes place. The ground battle is led by General Kenobi, who wears white arms, legs and chest battle armor over his Jedi apparel. The space battle is led by commander Anakin. During a space dog-fight, Anakin is saved by Captain Ryon Dameron. He has been stationed on Naboo for some time, and has had a close relationship with Padme Amidala. C3PO and R2D2 are stationed on Naboo as well. R2D2 is Ryon´s designated Astro-mech droid.

The Republic is victorious and after a year, Anakin meets Padme again and they fall in love. Ryon is jealous, and his friendship with Anakin is being tested. Padme and Anakin must keep their feelings secret, because a union is not allowed. After a few days on Naboo, Kenobi and Anakin are ordered back to the battlefront. Planet Agamar needs immediate Republic assistance. Ryon sits in the cockpit of a J-type 327 Nubian starship, flying the two to their destination. C3PO and R2D2 are on board as well. General Kenobi´s Ventura-Class Star Destroyer the "Negotiator" with his 212th Attack Battalion follows behind his ship.

 **Episode II: The Clone Wars**

The tide of the war has turned against the Republic, with many casualties to mourn. Recent rumors of a Yuuzhan Vong super weapon have sent the Republic into a panic. The tech plans for this weapon must be captured, before enemy construction can begin. Chancellor Palpatine has been granted supreme authority and the Galactic Republic is becoming more and more a military dictatorship. General Kenobi and his commander Anakin are sent to the Republic friendly planet Kashyyyk, where an imminent invasion lurks.

A Yuuzhan Vong invasion fleet is positioned over Kashyyyk. At the coastal Wookiee settlement Kachirho, Kenobi, Anakin, the 212th attack battalion (in MK-II Camouflage Chambris armor) Kit Fisto with his Zero Five Commando in SCUBA armor, Ryon with the 77th Air Combat Wing and a Wookiee army wait for the attack. The Yuuzhan Vong army is targeting the planet's oil refineries. With hundreds of NAT´s (Navy Armored Transporters) and AGAF´s (Air/Ground Attack Fighters), the Vong try to invade the shore. General Kenobi orders the defense of Kachirho´s right flank, as the Vong-forces rush across the lagoon with great haste. Clone troopers and Wookiee warriors have set up a perimeter on the beach to confront the enemy. Chewbacca and his Wookiee's swing from the cliffs along the archipelago to place mines on the Vong enforcer tanks, who reach the shore. Meanwhile, clone scout troopers fire from trenches and along the branches of trees. Wookiee Oevvaor jet catamarans rush the battlefield, aided by HAVw A5 Juggernauts, AT-RT´s and AT-AP Walkers. Jedi Master Kit Fisto and his SCUBA commando inflict heavy damage to the Vong war machine underneath the lagoon. He shares trades with amphibian creatures and can sustain under water for long periods of time. The Republic faces enormous opposition from Vong enforcer tanks, MRFI´s and gunships. Atop the seawall, two concussion turrets and hundreds of clone troopers fire at the Vong army. Behind the seawall is one of the coveted oil refineries, which the Vong want to claim. The Vong army reveals a giant blaster canon to destroy the seawall. Anakin understands the danger and runs to a small fighter jet. With precis blasts and unreachable maneuvers, he destroys the canon single-handedly, and the battle turns in favor of the Republic. C3PO and R2D2 are not far away, on board the J-type 327 Nubian starship getting into light-hearted trouble. After a successful defense of the Wookiee planet, Master Yoda contacts General Kenobi. He instructs him to planet Mandalore, where he is to try and win the neutral systems for the Republic. Yoda sends Anakin to Mygeeto to destroy a Vong war-machine factory.

Captain Ryon Dameron is a seasoned fighter pilot now and a war hero. He is sent to Coruscant to test star fighter graduates who are about to enter the clone wars. He has brought C3PO and R2D2 with him. On Coruscant, he meets Padme whom he still has feelings for. Padme is torn between the handsome daredevil Ryon and her love for Anakin.

Ryon: "Padme, I don't believe it. You look beautiful." (They hug)

R2D2 beeps joyful noises.

Padme: "R2… 3PO. So good to see you again."

C3PO: "Premier Amidala, we are enchanted to meet you again."

Padme: "It´s Padme and I am a Senator of the Republic now."

Ryon: "That´s great. The Senate needs good people like you."

Padme: "Finally, I see you again. Please tell me you are stationed here."

Ryon: "No, unfortunately not. I am only here temporarily. Testing Starfighter cadets."

Padme: "Well, then let's make the most of our time together. Please tell me everything, that has been going on with you. I am dying to know." (They hug again) (wipe)

After a recon intelligence report, Mace Windu and his 187th clone trooper legion use Low Altitude Assault Transport/Infantry Gunships, to lower themselves down into Utapau´s hidden cave structures. According to the reports, Vong officials are to meet with their separatist supporters here. Mace Windu wants to defeat the Vong and win their supporters through diplomacy. Aided by native warriors who also wish to drive the Vong/Separatists away, the 187th engage the Yuuzhan Vong forces in Pau City. MRFI droids attempt to repel the clones quickly, but they are destroyed by clone trooper heavy gunners. The 187th captures several security posts in the Utapaun cities, linking up with Mace Windu´s squad in hangar 7. They take down two AA turrets and supported by heavy firepower they wipe out Vong IFT-T Tanks in the hangar. They deal a final blow by taking out a large Utapau power complex, leaving the Vong troops in disarray. After the fire fight, Mace Windu addresses the Vong supporters on the tenth level of the Utapau cave complex. He fails to convince them and is captured alongside his clone troopers.

Mace Windu: "Honorable representatives of numerous worlds. I know you have been disillusioned with the Republic, but this is not the way. We must stand united… divided we fall."

Head of separatists Passel Argente: "Master Jedi, our quarrel is not with you or the Jedi. Coruscant has for too long suppressed and instigated legislations with catastrophic consequences. We will no longer stand for this and we will support a rule under the Vong flag."

Mace Windu: "Supreme Chancellor Palpatine will bring change."

Head of separatists Passel Argente: "No one-man can change a millennium of hostile bureaucracy and a complete disrespect for outer rim systems."

Yuuzhan Vong General Viull Gorsat: "Jedi, you are surrounded. Surrender or we will execute your troops." (wipe)

Asajj Ventress lands her Ginivex-class fan-blade Starfighter in Mandalore´s capital city Keldabe. She is Darth Sidious/Chancellor Palaptine's new apprentice and does his bidding by telling lies about the Jedi on neutral planets (thereby creating animosity against the Jedi). She asks Head of State Satine Kryze not to meet with Obi Wan Kenobi because she allegedly has information, that the Jedi plan to take over the Republic after the war.

Satine Kryze: "What is this important matter you have to discuss with me and who do you represent?"

Asajj Ventress: "Head of State, I come on behalf of a high-ranking official of the Republic whose identity needs to stay in the shadows. He has gained information, that the Jedi are planning a takeover once the clone wars have a victorious side. No matter the side, the Jedi will either negotiate or fight their way to absolute rule. They are not to be trusted and I beg you not to grant this Obi Wan Kenobi an audience."

Satine Kryze: "You talk about mistrust, but how can I trust you? You say you speak on behalf of somebody important, but can't tell me who. You give me this information about the Jedi, but can't verify any of it. I know the Jedi to be honorable and I know Obi Wan Kenobi to be trustworthy. You come here with no evidence, not even a name! Be gone, no one tarnishes and accuses the Jedi without leverage." (wipe)

Asajj Ventress is escorted out of the government building. (wipe)

On Utapau, Mace Windu is inhibited to use the Force because an energy field. Through a ventilation shaft in his prison cell he hears high ranking Vong officials talk about the new super weapon. A weapon powerful enough to change the fate of the clone wars and which plans are being completed on the ice planet Rhen var.

Nen Yim: "The construction of the end weapon will commence soon."

Nom Anor: "Where are the plans kept."

Shedao Shaia: "A citadel on Rhen var."

Nom Anor: "I want an invisible iron ring around the planet and double the ground troops."

Shedao Shaia: "It will be done, General." (wipe)

Kenobi arrives on Mandalore. Two Firespray-31-class patrol crafts escort him safely to the ground onto a platform next to the main government building "House Head of State". Mandalore is firmly opposed to war and Satine heads the council of neutral systems. Satine and Kenobi have feelings for each other, but their positions do not allow closeness. She cannot support the Republic because Mandalore has sworn to stay pacifistic and neutral, after a long history of conflict and warfare.

Satine smiles: "Obi Wan, come closer. Embrace me, it´s been too long."

Kenobi: "Dear Satine, in this ugly war your beauty is a light in a vastness of darkness. As you know the fortune of the clone wars do not favor the Republic. Too many lives are lost, too many worlds are taken. I have come to ask you… as the representative of the neutral systems to convince them to join our side. The neutral systems will not be spared if the Yuuzhan Vong are victorious."

Satine: "Obi Wan, you know the history of my people. You know what the Mandalorian officials will say if I propose this in congress. I cannot ally with the Republic… Mandalore has sworn an oath of neutrality and pacifism, after a long history of war and violence."

Kenobi: "I understand your hands are tight and I do not ask this of you lightly. We need troops against this massive foe. I am sorry that my stay has to be a short one. Do not think ill of me, dear Satine."

Satine sheds a tear: "Never, Obi Wan… never."

Kenobi leaves his secret beloved with a heavy heart. On the way back to his ship he is confronted by Asajj Ventress, who holds a lightsaber in each hand (Two dead Mandalorian guards lay next to Obi Wan´s Delta-7 Jedi Interceptor). She eluded the Mandalorian government after her banishment and roamed the capital, waiting to challenge Obi Wan Kenobi. She wants to eliminate the one Republic representative who can influence Head of State Satine Kryze to join the Republic.

Asajj Ventress: "Obi Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight of the Republic. Your influence over the leader of this world ends here. The dark side is my shadow and enforces my every move. You have already lost. Fight me and my shadow."

Kenobi: "Always overconfident, the Sith."

Asajj Ventress: "You will lose because you arrogant Jedi enslave your mind, soul, heart and body to puritanism. We Sith are free and unbound."

Kenobi: "The Jedi use discipline to govern their lives. The Sith use passion as an excuse for their greed of power. Discipline is responsibility, not just for yourself but others. The Jedi are a strong collective. Sith are emotional driven, which makes them selfish. You stand alone, Sith. You call me enslaved, but your freedom is restricted by mistrust and hate. The dark side is seductive because it's quicker and takes no effort. You call me a puritan, while you are deceitful. You offer simple answers to complex questions, which only the naïve mind will follow. The Jedi have substance, the Sith are hollow."

Asajj Ventress in anger: "Your lightsaber will have a special place in my collection, Jedi."

Kenobi: "You will try."

Asajj Ventress ignites her two lightsabers, which makes her shadow appear on the ground. A fierce lightsaber fight erupts in the rain (Rain drops make vaporing sound when hitting the sabers). Kenobi Force-pushes Ventress away from himself and walks slowly towards her. Ventress withdraws in anger from the duel and they both leave Mandalore. Kenobi leaves for Mygeeto where he will meet up with Anakin.

Asajj Ventress contacts her Master with the unfortunate news, that she failed to convince Satine. Darth Sidious/Chancellor Palpatine has already premeditated this and has prepared a backup plan.

Asajj Ventress: "Forgive me, my Master. I have failed."

Darth Sidious: "My apprentice. I have already set things in motion in case your mission failed. Go to Kabal and continue your work. We need to discredit the Jedi everywhere, to obtain our objectives."

Asajj Ventress "Yes, my Master."

Darth Sidious/Supreme Chancellor Palpatine contacts Pre Vizsla. He is the leader of the rebellious guerrilla unit called "Death Watch" who want Mandalore back to the ways of the warrior, and abolish the current pacifistic state. Darth Sidious/Supreme Chancellor Palpatine makes a deal with Pre Vizsla; If House Vizsla makes him an influential part of the council of neutral systems (after their takeover), the Supreme Chancellor will in return make Mandalore powerful again (after the war).

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine/Darth Sidious: "Pre Vizsla… the time to liberate your home world has come. You will govern Mandalore very soon and with my aid Mandalore will become a Grand Empire again. I want a prominent seat at the council of neutral systems, once you have taken control."

Pre Vizsla: "I assure you that I will keep my word. Once Mandalore yields its destiny, you will have your persuasion over the neutral systems and they will bend to your will."

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine/Darth Sidious: "Together we will rule the galaxy, my friend."

Pre Vizsla: "Yes, Mandalore will finally have its rightful place in the galaxy again."

Pre Vizsla shuts off the hologram communicator and turns to an individual, whose face is hidden under a wide-brimmed hat.

Pre Vizsla: "Jabba spoke highly of you and your skills. I look forward for you to mediate between the Hutt Clan Empire and the new Mandalorian order."

Cad Bane: "I will not disappoint. Do not disappoint either. The shadow collective does not forgive."

Pre Vizsla: "Once again House Vizsla will rule Mandalore and House Kryze will fade into oblivion."

Cad Bane shows his face: "What about your new ally?"

Pre Vizsla: "He can´t wait to kill the Supreme Chancellor and the Jedi called… Obi Wan Kenobi." (wipe)

As General Kenobi arrives on Mygeeto the republican attack is already in full motion. With Jedi Luminara Unduli and her 10th Alpha Armored Company, General Kenobi and commander Anakin fight their way into the factory. Anakin is becoming more and more impatient/arrogant and goes against Kenobi's orders. He thinks Kenobi holds him back and is frustrated, that the Jedi council does not make him a Jedi knight. They successfully destroy the factory, but lose Luminara Unduli and many clone troopers because of Anakin's selfish actions. (wipe)

During a night stealth-operation on Utapau Yoda, Plo koon, Aayla Secura and clone troopers from the 228th Black Ops rescue Mace Windu and his troops. They bring Mace Windu back to Coruscant, with the valuable information he has gained. (wipe)

Anakin and Kenobi are sent to a war investigation-hearing on Coruscant, concerning the happenings on Mygeeto. In the almost reconstructed Senate building, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine/Darth Sidious resides the hearing. In a closed meeting Chancellor Palpatine/Darth Sidious further inflames Anakin's ego by telling him, that the Jedi are afraid of his powers and therefore are keeping him on a short leash. He offers Anakin to become his apprentice and unlocking the secrets inside him. After the meeting with Supreme Chancellor Palpatine/Darth Sidious, Anakin is sent to the Jedi temple to meet with Yoda, who just returned from Utapau.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine/Darth Sidious: "Anakin, you are not to blame for what happened on Mygeeto. You did the right thing and war demands sacrifice. I will make sure, that you will not be held responsible for the loss of these brave and honorable servants of the Republic."

Anakin: "I know I was quick and a bit hot-headed, but sometimes the situation demands it. I cannot be blamed if others are too slow. I should command an elite unit myself, who obey my commands blindly and anticipate my moves. I am forced to lead from the second row and I am limited by orders, given by others less qualified."

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine/Darth Sidious: "You are right, Anakin. Your full potential is denied. I know your potential and the power you hold within. The Jedi and Obi Wan Kenobi are afraid of you and they are holding you back on purpose. As my apprentice you would have no limits. We could unlock the secrets of the Force together and create the balance."

Anakin: "Thank you, Supreme Chancellor. Master Yoda is waiting for me."

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine/Darth Sidious: "Good… have a talk with him and remember our conversation."

Anakin: "I will."

Yoda´s meditation chamber:

Master Yoda: "My son, your actions... a language of anger they speak. Your mind, reveal it to me."

Anakin: "Master… my mind is in chaos. It is split in two and the two sides are battling each other for my soul. I cannot take it anymore. I am in constant pain. I need one side to win but which side? Help me, Master Yoda."

Master Yoda: "Calm your mind, Padawan. Focus on your teachings. Help you find the right path, it will. Dark clouds, vanish they will and the mind will clear, when you are at peace... passive." (wipe)

Yuuzhan Vong fleet:

Overlord Shimrra Jamaane: "Speak, General"

Nom Anor: "My Daruk, Rhen Var secured. The Republic will not suspect significant actions there."

Nas Choka: "Our Scientists are already making weapon-tests on the surface of the planet."

Overlord Shimrra Jamaane: "Good, keep me informed." (wipe)

In the nearly restored Senate building, Padme Amidala acts as an important part of the Senate, organizing the war effort. She is a war bride and sees Anakin only seldomly. She keeps C3PO and R2D2 by her side as her aids. With Anakin being on Coruscant for the hearings, she finally gets a chance to see him again. They talk about Anakin's frustrations and his anger. Padme is concerned with Anakin's behavioral changes, but is happy he is home for a few days.

Anakin: "I cannot control this anger. The Jedi hold me back, and they deliberately disrupt any chance for me to advance. They call me "Padawan" like I am a child… I am miles ahead of any other Jedi and they know it. Master Yoda wants me to calm my mind, but it is impossible. I am not an ordinary Jedi and his advice does not help me."

Padme: "Anakin, show them patience and show the humility. They just want you to accelerate at a controlled speed, so you don't crash."

Anakin: "Standard Jedi training, regulations and rules don´t apply to me, Padme. I am supposed to be the chosen one and bring balance to the Force. How can I reach my full potential if I am restricted? It makes no sense... I am ready. They need to release me from these shackles, because I am not like any other Jedi."

Padme: "It will come, Anakin. Yoda and the other Jedi never encountered a force like you before. They are also on new ground and do what they think is right to slowly emerge your immense powers. Listen to their advice and try... please."

Anakin: "Enough of this, Padme! You talk just like them. Did Kenobi get to you? Did he tell you to control me? Nobody understands what I need to do, only Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. I am the chosen one... not you, not Obi Wan, not even Master Yoda. If you are not with me, then you are against me! You are all afraid and you are all small... limited."

Anakin leaves the apartment in anger and runs into Ryon. They become enemies because of Ryon's feelings for Padme and Anakin's shocking behavioral change.

Ryon: "Anakin!"

Anakin: "What are you doing here?"

Ryon: "I was just about to see Padme."

Anakin: "Just a quick visit… I see."

Ryon: "What do you mean by that?"

Anakin: "Just that you are very attentive when it comes to her."

Ryon: "She is my friend."

Anakin: "I know how close you were on Naboo, but she is mine, Ryon… mine!"

Ryon: "Are you listening to yourself? I can hardly recognize you anymore. She can hardly recognize you!"

Anakin: "I see everything perfectly clear and I know what you are up to."

Ryon: "You are no good for her in this condition, Anakin. She has told me how you treat her and you don´t deserve her."

Anakin: "Ah, so you are in this together. It gets better and better. You know my powers, Ryon. Do you have any idea what I could do to you?" (He slightly Force-chokes him)

Ryon chokes: "Fight me like a man, not a weakling hiding behind his powers."

Anakin: "You think I needed you to save me over Naboo? Remember the Battle over Agamar and Dantooine? Remember Ejolus… they gave ME the Cross of Glory. I am the BEST star-pilot of the Republic. I have waited a long time for this." (He lets go of his Force-choke)

They are about to fight as Anakin is contacted by Kenobi, that something has happened on Mandalore. The Death Watch commando has through a military cue, taken Head of State Satine Kryze hostage and taken over the government. Kenobi, Anakin and their 212th battalion are sent to Mandalore. Outside the House Head of State, they are met by Mandalorian officials. The armed forces are scarce, and they don't want to endanger Satine kryze´s life by rushing the building. They all agree to send Obi Wan and Anakin into the building as negotiators.

Inside the building, they are met by Death Watch leader Pre Vizsla and Cad Bane. Pre Vizsla is sitting on the Head of State prime chair, while Cad Bane stands next to him, holding Satine Kryze hostage.

General Kenobi: "In the name of the Supreme Chancellor and the Galactic Republic, I demand that you release the Mandalorian Head of State, Satine Kryze."

Pre Vizsla: "Our people were warriors. They were strong and feared throughout the galaxy! Now they're ruled by Mandalorians, who think that being a pacifist is a good thing. They've given away our honor and traditions for peace. Satine and her corrupt leadership are crushing our souls… destroying our identity. Your demand is denied, Jedi."

Suddenly a sound of metal hitting the marble floor echoes in the grand hall.

Anakin: "I have a bad feeling about this."

Darth Maul appears with his new cybernetic legs. He was severed into two halves by Kenobi and discarded by Darth Sidious/Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. He seeks personal revenge on them both.

Darth Maul: "Obi Wan Kenobi…. All my thoughts and nightmares have guided me to this moment. My pain was severe, but my hate kept me focused. You destroyed my previous life and I will take yours in return. And when I have taken it, I´ll claim the life of my former Master."

General Kenobi: "My actions were of self-defense. Revenge leads to the path of the dark side. Do what you have to do... all of you. Your hate cannot touch me. Strike me down and I will only become even stronger."

Cad Bane: "Jedi scum, dead men do not return."

Pre Vizsla: "You speak very powerful Jedi, but these next moments of resolve will speak louder than your eloquent words. Mandalore is mine and I have made arrangement, which will change the course of the clone wars. You and your Padawan will face your end here."

Anakin: "The Force will decide our fate, NOT YOU!"

Darth Maul and Cad Bane are attacked by a screaming, bloodthirsty Anakin. Anakin remembers Darth Maul killing Qui Gon Jinn and Cad Bane trying to kidnap him.

With Force-speed, Kenobi thrusts himself up the stairs and strikes at the sitting Pre Vizsla, who escapes Kenobi's lightsaber in the last moment.

Back at Anakin´s duel, Cad Bane aims his two LL-30 blaster pistols at Anakin, while Darth Mauls shows of his double-bladed saber moves.

Anakin: "I remember you...like nightmares you have been hunting my memories. Now I will free myself from your shadows. This is for Qui Gon Jinn."

Anakin blocks Cad Banes laser-blasts and in a split-second move, he cuts off Darth Maul´s hands, while launching Mauls double-bladed saber into Cad Banes front and decapitates Mauls with the sai cha move. Through these kills, Anakin feels immense power and the dark side taking hold of him. His eyes turn yellow, but as he closes them and takes a deep breath, they return to normal.

Outside the House Head of State, the Death Watch are in a firefight with the 212th. Inside the building, Kenobi and Pre Vizsla are fighting an intense lightsaber battle. Pre Vizsla is wielding a black laser sword, which by tradition is given to the appointed Death Watch leader. Kenobi eliminates Pre Vizsla and saves Satine, thereby ensuring the loyalty of the Mandalorians. Mandalore steps down from its leading role of neutral systems and becomes a Republic ally, inevitably returning them to their old war society. The remaining Death Watch followers are arrested.

Satine: "Obi Wan, we see now that Mandalore cannot sustain this way of life or even survive if we do not act. We cannot ask other systems to join the Republic, but Mandalore will step down as head of the neutral systems and answer the call to arms." (wipe)

Darth Sidious/Chancellor Palpatine contacts his apprentice Asajj Ventress. She sits in her private chambers, where Jedi lightsabers and artifacts ornament the room.

Darth Sidious/Chancellor Palpatine: "Asajj Ventress, my investment failed and now Mandalore is an ally of the Republic. I will make sure, that the Mandalorians do not become a threat to us. I must change my strategy, but everything will continue as planned." (wipe)

In the Republic war room on Coruscant, fleet commander Voios presides over a meeting with the leading Republic officials, military representatives and Jedi. He explains, that the tech plans for the Vong super weapon are hidden in a citadel ruin on planet Rhen Var. C3PO and R2D2 are also present at the assembly.

Fleet Commander Voios: "Our target is the citadel-ruin on the north side of the snow dunes. All available information and maps will be transmitted to your visors. A massive Vong fleet has assembled around the planet. Reaching the surface will take effort. May the Force be with you all!"

All available Jedi and clone troopers are deployed. Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin join the Republic fleet with a Mandalorian regiment. A giant space battle over Rhen Var takes place, while Obi Wan and the Mandalorians manage to break through the Vong defenses and land on the planet. Captain Ryon Dameron is one of the heroes of the space battle (in his ARC-170 Starfighter with Astro-mech droid R2D2). On Coruscant C3PO is in the Republic war room, communicating with R2D2. On the snow planet itself, a massive battle for the citadel commences. General Plo koon, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Obi Wan Kenobi and Commander Anakin (in snow apparel) fight heroically the ground battle alongside their clones (in snow trooper armor) and a Mandalorian regiment. Commanded by General Mace Windu, the Republic coalition engages the Vong Army and carve a path toward the Vong command-center in the citadel. Although the ranks of the Republic coalition suffer enormous losses in the battle, Kenobi and Anakin rally their forces and continued their advance. After an extensive clash in the frosted forests of Rhen Var, Anakin storms the Citadel compounds and defeats the Yuuzhan Vong General Nom Anor, destroying his skull mask and claiming victory for the Republic coalition.

During the battle, a dead Mandalorian soldier lies on the ground. His commanding officer takes his dog tag, which reads: Fett, Valvar!

Mandalorian Commander: "I will bring this to your family, soldier."

The tech plans are captured, and the test weapon is destroyed. A giant victory celebration takes place on Coruscant.

Ryon and Anakin are not speaking to each other anymore, while everybody else rejoices.

The war fortune has turned in favor of the Republic.

In the Jedi high council chamber, Kenobi and Anakin are dubbed Jedi Master and Jedi Knight. Because of wartimes, the usual ceremonial aspect is set aside and the only Jedi residing the ceremony are Yoda and Mace Windu. Padme, C3PO and R2D2 are present too. With the Force, Yoda straightens Anakin´s braid before he cuts it off with his lightsaber. Padme sheds tears of joy, as Anakin gives her the braid.

Grand Master Yoda: "Obi Wan, Anakin… more than proven you have yourselves on the battlefronts. Trials, unnecessary they are for you to take. The high Council dubs thee Obi Wan Kenobi… Jedi Master of the Republic. The high council dubs thee Anakin… Jedi, Knight of the Republic. "

 **Episode III: Revenge of the Sith**

The Republic has built the super weapon using the plans, captured on Rhen Var. Anakin is becoming more and more malevolent, while Obi Wan Kenobi observes his friend´s change with great concern. Padme is pregnant, which further steers Anakin´s ambitions towards the dark side. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine continues his influence over Anakin, manipulating and twisting his mind. The dark side is rising, and unstoppable forces have been set in motion. The fate of the entire galaxy is balancing on the edge.

Over the planet Sullust a giant space battle rages. Midst the fight between Republic forces and the Yuuzhan Vong Empire, small armored transporters are ejected by the hundreds from Republic Venator-class Star Destroyers. They carry thousands of clone troopers from the 5th Deep Core Army, 101st Regiment and 212th Attack Battalion. Many transporters are destroyed on their way. Among the first transporters to touch down on the surface of the planet is General Kenobi´s juggernaut. Anakin (wearing black battle armor over his Jedi apparel) is inside the transporter and stands next to Kenobi. As the transporter doors open his eyes shine yellow with hate, as he charges the Vong adversaries viciously and unbound. In one hand, his blue lightsaber and in the other hand, a DC-15S Blaster Carbine.

Commander Anakin: "For the Republic!"

General Kenobi: "Anakin, close rank. Blast… IF-43, ES-261, HA-017 - follow me."

Anakin is in a brutal fight with a cohort of Yuuzhan Vong warriors. He is making selfish decisions, ignoring everyone and kills with pleasure. Kenobi saves Anakin multiple times from blaster fire. Even after the battle is won, Anakin merciless executes surrendering Vong soldiers.

Since the incident on Mandalore, Kenobi has seen Anakin change and he is very worried. Anakin is still no Jedi Master and Darth Sidious/Chancellor Palpatine has offered him status, power and fulfillment through becoming his apprentice. Kenobi assures him, that the council soon will decide to make him a Master, trying to calm Anakin's impatiens Anakin is ordered back to Coruscant to be positioned on the Republic´s new starship class: A Superstar Destroyer named "Executor", which carries the super weapon and is helmed by fleet admiral Voios. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine makes this move to split up Anakin and Kenobi, thereby making Anakin´s turn to the dark side more easily.

Anakin: "Master, I just got news from Coruscant. The Supreme Chancellor has reassigned me to the new flagship of the armada. I will fight the rest of the clone wars on-board the "Executer".

Kenobi: "He cannot do that. I will talk to the Jedi high council."

Anakin: "No, I agree with the Supreme Chancellor's decision. But If the council finally decides to make me a Master, I will have authority enough to choose my own command next time."

Kenobi: "Be patient and the council will reward it. A Jedi Master displays wisdom, maturity… this anger… this lust for killing. This is not you… this is not the boy I trained back on Stewjon."

Anakin: "I know Obi Wan… something terrible is happening to me. Please… take my lightsaber. I cannot be trusted with it anymore. Give it to my child when it is old enough. Sigh… I don´t even know if it´s going to be a boy or girl."

Kenobi: "Please don´t do this. Master Yoda can help…"

Anakin: "No! This is goodbye… I am sorry."

Kenobi: "Anakin..."

Anakin: "Yes, Master?"

Kenobi: "May the Force be with you!"

Anakin turns to his shuttle departing for Coruscant. On board, he struggles with his feelings, but the dark side takes over. Padme is pregnant, and he is not satisfied being "only" Kenobi's second in command and still only a "learner". He is supposed to be the chosen one and he thinks ordinary rules/regulations do not apply to him. (wipe)

Ryon has through this whole ordeal been a close friend to Padme, supporting her when he was home on leave. They talk about Anakin's change and Ryon warns Padme, that Anakin is becoming a different person. With tears in her eyes, she swears always to love Anakin no matter what and Ryon accepts her decision. They hug and Ryon knows he has lost Padme.

Ryon: "I saw his eyes, Padme. He is not the same person anymore. He is becoming more and more aggressive, arrogant… paranoid."

Padme: "I know, Ryon. But there is good in him. Once the child is born, he will change... I know it."

Ryon: "You are too good for him and he is not good enough for you."

Padme: "I love him, Ryon, no matter what." (Crying)

Ryon: "I know (They hug). I... I have to go now. Please, be careful and stay safe."

Padme: "Don´t worry. I have 3PO and R2 by my side."

Ryon: "Good." (He kisses her on the cheek) (wipe)

On Coruscant, Anakin meets with a slightly paler and older looking Darth Sidious/Chancellor Palpatine. Because of his ambitions, arrogance, impatience and his inherent weakness towards the dark side, he becomes Darth Sidious/Chancellor Palpatine's new apprentice… Darth Vader.

Anakin: "I cannot take this anymore, Supreme Chancellor."

Chancellor Palpatine/Darth Sidious: "And you shouldn't, Anakin. As I told you last time we met. The Jedi are afraid of you. They are afraid of your powers, but I am not. I beg you… use me and my knowledge to channel the Force within you and bring the balance. It is your destiny, you were chosen for this and I am the only one who understands. Therefore… it is also my destiny to guide you and become your mentor."

Anakin: "Yes, it all makes sense. I was never meant to be trained by Obi Wan. It was always you and the Force has constantly guided me your way."

Chancellor Palpatine/Darth Sidious: "You have great wisdom beyond your years, Anakin. Become my apprentice and learn both sides of the Force. They are equally important, but the close-minded Jedi have only taught you the stubborn ways of their path. A legendary gray Jedi called Leor Danal described the balance once while he was in a trance. See if I remember correctly… There must be both light and darkness. I will do what I must to keep the balance, as the balance is what holds all life. There is no good without evil. I am a champion of balance. I am a guardian of life. I am a gray Jedi. You see Anakin… Life is light AND darkness… the one cannot be without the other. As the one to bring balance, you must engulf yourself in both sides and learn about them… to control them both. Since you know everything about the light, we will from now on focus on the dark side."

Anakin: "Yes, I will do as you request."

Chancellor Palpatine/Darth Sidious: "Good, Anakin… I have important matters to attend to on Dathomir. I want you to join me. There are beings there, who have knowledge about the dark side of the Force even I do not possess. Begin your path to the dark side with the construction of your Sith blade."

Anakin: "I gave my Jedi lightsaber away. My connection to the Force is linked to this saber. How can I create the balance without it?"

Chancellor Palpatine/Darth Sidious: "For now… the dark side is all that matters…" (wipe)

Anakin contacts Padme.

Anakin: "Padme, I will be gone for a while and I do not know, if I will be able to contact you."

Padme: "Where will you go and why can you not talk to me about it."

Anakin: "Nobody can know. Trust me, my love… good things will happen."

Padme: "There is happiness in your voice. I am glad to hear it.

Anakin: "I am glad. For the first time in my life I am focused. I know my path now, Padme. Soon, everything will be alright." (wipe)

In the meantime, Kenobi confers with Yoda about Anakin and the Supreme Chancellor, as Kenobi is contacted by Mandalore´s Head of State Satine Kryze. He senses a disturbance in the Force and knows something catastrophic is about to happen.

Kenobi: "Master Yoda, the Supreme Chancellor has overstepped his authority and separated Anakin from me. The Jedi Order and the Republic co-exist with each other without one side imposing on the other. As leader of the Grand Army of the Republic and Grand Master of the Jedi high council, your words will carry weight with Palpatine."

Master Yoda: "Most disturbing, this is. A concealed game, the Supreme Chancellor is playing and on the outcome, unclear the Force is. Find out we will, the Supreme Chancellor´s plan behind this action."

Mandalorian Head of State Satine Kryze appears on Kenobi´s hologram communicator.

Satine Kryze: "Master Kenobi… Obi Wan. Please, I must see you. It is of a matter most urgent."

Kenobi: "I will be there as soon as I can, Satine (communication breaks up)… I have a bad feeling about this."

He sets the coordinates on his Eta-2 Actis-class interceptor for planet Mandalore, to meet with Satine in private settings. (wipe)

On planet Dathomir, Darth Sidious/Chancellor Palpatine's former apprentice Asajj Ventress is becoming a Sith Lord through a dark ceremony (surrounded by her night sisters). Darth Sidious/Chancellor Palpatine took Ventress as his apprentice to win the night sisters for his upcoming Jedi purge and to use their dark powers against the Jedi. Away from Anakin, he confers with clan mother Talzin and lies about her son Darth Maul´s death. Palpatine tells her, that her son was killed by a Jedi, without mentioning his own role in Darth Maul´s demise. This way he wants to further enrage the night sister clan to join his cause. As a child, Maul was given to Darth Sidious/Chancellor Palpatine, by his mother Talzin (On Master Darth Plageueis´ advice).

Darth Sidious/Chancellor Palpatine: "Great mother of the clan. Tonight, we celebrate the birth of yet another Dathomerian Sith. The dark side is truly strong among your kin and Maul was the strongest of them all. I feel his presence among us. I loved your son and he died a tragic death by the hand of a malignant Jedi. The Jedi are construing plans to overthrow the Galactic Senate. They will come for every dark user of the Force and no one on Dathomir will be spared. I am architecting a pre-emptive strike against these traitors, but I need your help. Together, we can fight this common enemy."

Clan Mother Talzin: "When I gave you my son and he became a Dark Lord of the Sith, it was the proudest moment of my life. The Jedi have my son´s blood on their hands. The night sisters are at your disposal, Lord Sidious."

Darth Sidious/Chancellor Palpatine: "The young man over there is my new apprentice. He can never know about your son."

Clan Mother Talzin: "Two there must be; no more, no less. One to embody power, the other to crave it."

Darth Sidious/Chancellor Palpatine: "Asajj Ventress is too valuable and I need to focus all my attention on this boy. He is very special, and these are extraordinary times."

Clan Mother Talzin: "Yes, I feel the dark side is strong with him. He is very powerful, but also very reckless. He needs guidance."

Darth Sidious/Chancellor Palpatine: "Anakin… join us."

Anakin approaches.

Darth Sidious/Chancellor Palpatine: "This is clan mother Talzin. Her wisdom about the dark side is far beyond any other Force-sensitive. When I am away for political matters, I want you to trust in her teachings."

Anakin: "It will be my honor to learn from you." (wipe)

Kenobi lands on Mandalore and rushes to his beloved Satine. She tells him, that Mandalore is becoming politically isolated and its already small army drastically reduced. The Mandalorian´s are about to leave their home world, to establish a Grand Warrior Empire far away from the Galactic Empire´s influence. They will return decades later to try and conquer the galaxy and punish everyone, who they blame for their fall (Empire, Republic, Sith and Jedi).

Satine: "Something terrible is about to happen. I can feel it. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine has personally ordered our armed forces reduced to almost nothing. He is up to something and he wants no challengers, no meddling and no resistance. There are talks in the Mandalorian congress and whispering in every corner. I fear our officials will take drastic measures after this. I would not be surprised if our people leave the galaxy all together… soon."

Kenobi: "I have to inform the Senate and the Jedi about this matter. We are all in grave danger. Satine… I wish I could be here with you under happier circumstances. You know how I feel about you. Be safe… I will return, I promise."

Satine: "Obi Wan… your wishes are my wishes and I feel the same. Please, be careful and return to me soon."

In his interceptor, Kenobi is contacted by Mace Windu.

Mace Windu: "Master Kenobi, we have no contact with Master Shaak Ti or any of her troopers on Dantooine. Please investigate. I will send Master Rahm Kota to meet you there."

Kenobi: "Yes, Master Windu. I am on my way." (wipe)

At the ancient Sith temple ruins on Dathomir, Anakin is absorbing his Sith training at great speed. Combat training, Sith philosophy and history. He is in an intense training duel with Asajj Ventress. She merciless strikes down upon him with her two lightsabers. Anakin is outmatched.

Darth Sidious/Chancellor Palpatine: "Only the strong will prevail. If you are not strong enough, you are not worthy of the dark side."

Asajj Ventress is about to seriously harm Anakin, as Darth Sidious/Chancellor Palpatine Force-pushes her away.

Darth Sidious/Chancellor Palpatine to Asajj Ventress: "Leave us."

Darth Sidious/Chancellor Palpatine to Anakin: "Lift this pillar."

Anakin cannot lift the giant pillar with the Force.

Darth Sidious/Chancellor Palpatine in rage: "You're still a Jedi at heart, weakling."

Darth Sidious awakens Anakin´s anger by punishing him with lightning strikes. He is now wearing his black Emperor cloak.

Darth Sidious/Chancellor Palpatine in rage: "Prove to me, that you are Sith."

Anakin´s eyes turn yellow with hate and screams in anger, as he lifts the giant column.

Darth Sidious/Chancellor Palpatine halts his punishment and calms his voice: "Good Anakin. Your anger makes you strong, gives you focus. I feel your hate. It will make you invincible."

Anakin smashes the giant pillar into the temple-ruins and turns to Darth Sidious.

Anakin: "Master, my Jedi skills are unmatched. Why am I struggling with the dark side? How can I become the most powerful Sith… how can I fulfil my destiny as the chosen one?"

Darth Sidious/Chancellor Palpatine: "When I was an apprentice and at my lowest moment, my Master spoke to me. He said… tell me what you regard as your greatest strength, so I will know how best to undermine you. Tell me of your greatest fear, so I will know which I must force you to face. Tell me what you cherish most, so I will know what to take from you and tell me what you crave, so that I might deny you."

Clan Mother Talzin approaches:

Clan Mother Talzin: "We have given you all our knowledge. Our code is in your heart, our combat style is in your body, our rules are in your mind, our history in your soul. The dark language of the Sith will come to you in time. I never had a student, who absorbed the Sith teachings quicker than you. You have even surpassed my own son."

Anakin: "Who is your son, clan mother?"

Clan Mother Talzin: "A gifted Sith… who was denied greatness…"

Darth Sidious/Chancellor Palpatine: "You have learned much, my apprentice. I have a final test for you. Go to the crimson plains of Grottos and bring me the tusk of an Pateesa Tosh alpha male."

Anakin: "Yes, my Master." (wipe)

On the outer rim planet Dantooine, Kenobi meets Jedi Master Rahm Kota. At Shaak Ti's last known position, they discover dead clone troopers. Kenobi looks at the shoulder-plates of a clone trooper and reads the ID.

Kenobi: "These are troopers from the Aiwha-3 Squad…Shaak Ti´s troopers. Why do they have wounds from a lightsaber? What happened here?"

Further away, they find Jedi Shaak Ti dead. She has blaster wounds all over her body.

Rahm Kota: "It looks like she destroyed her own squad, before she died. But that makes no sense."

They are contacted by Mace Windu.

Mace Windu: "Master Kenobi, Master Kota. We have further lost contact with Master Ima-Gun Di on Alurion. Do you have information regarding Shaak ti?"

Rahm Kota to Kenobi: "We must get to Coruscant…fast." (wipe)

Anakin is walking the Grottos plains, where he suddenly faces a great Rancor alpha male. Anakin defeats the giant reptile and cuts off one of its tusks. He carries it home to his new Master and offers the tusk to him in kneeling position. Darth Sidious´ skin looks gray and his forehead slightly deformed. With yellow glowing eyes, he accepts Anakin´s offer.

Darth Sidious/Chancellor Palpatine: You are becoming the one, who will bring balance. My greatest apprentice you will become… everyone in your path will perish. You will know great agony, shadowed by deliverance. Anakin will vanish and the chosen one will ascend in his place. The dark side is speaking to me...a powerful Sith you will become. Rise, Darth VADER!"

Anakin: "Thank you, my Master."

Chancellor Palpatine/Darth Sidious: "Return to the "Executor", Lord Vader and end the clone wars. Afterwards there will be more work to be done. Wait for my instructions. Then… finally… we will have peace in the galaxy."

Kenobi and Rham Kota return to the Jedi temple on Coruscant. They warn Master Mace Windu, that something dreadful is about to transpire.

Kenobi: "Master Windu, we just came back from Dantooine. Something terrible is happening in the outer rim. The clone troopers are turning against their own Jedi Generals. Furthermore, on Mandalore… ominous actions have been set in motion by the Supreme Chancellor. We must speak to the Senate and the Jedi about these matters."

Mace Windu: "I will inform Master Yoda and Senator Organa immediately." (wipe)

Darth Vader arrives with a shuttle on the "Executor". He is met by fleet admiral Voios´ right hand, Captain Thrawn and shown to the Admiral´s chambers.

Fleet Admiral Voios: "We are honored to have you on board, Lord Vader. What are the Supreme Chancellor's orders? "

With an armada of Star Destroyers to protect it, the Superstar Destroyer "Executor" sets course for the Yuuzhan Vong fleet. (wipe)

Like Kenobi, Padme Amidala also feels, that something terrible is about to happen. In the fully reconstructed Senate, she meets with a group of Senate members to discuss emergency actions, should democratic procedures be threatened after the war. They are all worried about the boundless, extraordinary powers, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine has been granted. Out of this meeting the Delegation of 2000 will be created, which will turn into the rebellion years later.

Senator Padme Amidala: "We are steering right towards an autocratic rule. The Supreme Chancellor owns the Senate and the courts. He is becoming a danger to our democratic principles."

Senator Bail Organa: "I always felt something was deceitful about this war. Jedi Master Windu has contacted me for an emergency summit at the Jedi temple."

Senator Padme Amidala: "Senator, we have the petition of 2000, which we are going to present to the Supreme Chancellor. Surely this will persuade him. Things may still be savable without an uprising."

Senator Garm Bel Iblis: "Then let us hope for a peaceful resolution, but equip for conflict."

Senator Bail Organa: "I would not be surprised if the Supreme Chancellor somehow was involved with the groundwork of the clone wars and with the attack Mon Mothma and I witnessed back on Naboo."

Senator Mon Mothma: "We need the aid of the Jedi to further strengthen the Senators resolve and to form an alliance in the Senate. We must stop the Supreme Chancellor from further subverting the constitution."

Senator Padme Amidala: "Then it´s settled. The delegation of 2000 is formed… here… tonight. I will speak to the Jedi and convince them to join our cause. Thank you all for coming." (wipe)

The clone wars are won, defeating the Vong Empire with the super weapon, a giant ion canon and predecessor to the "Death Star ray". Its blast shuts down all electronic elements/impulses in its way and cripples the Yuuzhan Vong war machine. Countless Yuuzhan Vong spaceships float "lifeless" in space, as a massive fleet of Star Destroyers passes them. Ushering in the era of the Galactic Empire.

Chancellor Palpatine/Darth Sidious initiates command 187, ordering the clone troopers to eliminate the Jedi. In the rebuild Senate building (with Republic banners everywhere) he lies to Darth Vader and everyone else, that the Jedi have planned to take over the Republic after the clone wars. They all believe him, because of Asajj Ventress´ propaganda during the clone wars. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine officially institutes the "Galactic Empire" to "secure" the galaxies safety. He thereby abolishes the old Republic and declares himself Emperor, promising to hunt down the "traitorous" Jedi. He looks gray and slightly deformed because the ancient dark Force of the Sith not only gives him immense powers, but also slowly consumes him from the inside.

The Emperor: "Galactic Senate… ground pillar of our great democratic Republic and voice of the galaxy. The clone wars are at an end… but the fight for our liberty is just beginning. I have learned, that the Jedi have instigated this war to take over our beloved Republic. These traits will be dealt with… mercilessly. As for our common safety, I have already set measures in place to combat this threat. The new Galactic Empire will restructure our security efforts on all planets. Surveillance and tight control will be part of our strategy to find all enemies of the Republic. Make no mistake… the fight will be hard, and sacrifices have to be made… but we will prevail. Long live the Galactic Empire!"

Outside the restored Senate, a massive clone trooper military parade marches past the building.

The Emperor summons his Sith Lords, dark Jedi and Force-sensitives in his Chancellor suit. Outside his large panoramic window, rain and wind hit against the glass. Darth Vader, Darth Necrawo (Asajj Ventress), The Grand Inquisitor, Clan Mother Talzin and General Kallus lead the galaxy wide hunt for the Jedi during Order 187.

The Emperor: "This historic gathering seals the fate of the Jedi. The first wave of the Jedi purge has already been executed in the outer rim. The second wave will wipe them out… all of them. Once more the Sith shall rule the galaxy. The dark side is strong with you all, my children."

Darth Vader: "My Master, we are your servants and will do your bidding."

Darth Necrawo: "I am honored, Master Darth Sidious. What are your commands?"

The Emperor: "Good, General Kallus has initiated order 187 on my command. Report, General."

General Kallus: "My Emperor, we have successfully cleansed the Ariarch sector, but we have located growing Jedi activity on Gionosis."

The Emperor: "I want inquisitors to take care of this Jedi assembly. Take as many troops as needed."

Grand Inquisitor: "Yes, Darth Sidious. We are honored to be chosen and we will triumph."

The Emperor: "Sisterhood of the Dark… arrange a séance to locate dark Force-sensitives throughout the galaxy. I want them all found and brought to Coruscant."

Clan Mother Talzin: "It will be done, Lord Sidious."

The Emperor: "Lord Vader, take the 501st and go to the Jedi Temple. Show no mercy. Afterwards, return to your command ship and join the Star Destroyer armada in the Mytaranor sector. Crush everyone in our way."

Darth Vader: "Yes, my Master."

On Kashyyyk, Jedi Master Kit Fisto is killed by his own Zero-Five commando and Darth Necrawo. She takes Kit Fisto´s lightsaber, revealing several Jedi lightsabers already hanging from her belt. A Star Destroyer hovers over Gionosis, while the inquisitors eliminate Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi and Saesee Tiin. Then they slaughter the village that harbored them, as a warning to every Jedi supporter. On Naboo, Jedi Master Aayla Secura is cornered by her own Arrow Squadron. In self-defense Aayla Secura kicks of the helmet of one of her clone troopers, revealing the face of a younger Emperor Palpatine. (Clone troopers were on strict orders never to remove their helmets, because their life-support system was connected to them). She freezes for a moment, realizing the whole scope of this revelation. Behind the clone trooper the whole corps take off their helmets, revealing the face of the Emperor and Aayla is murdered.

On Coruscant a massive fight in the Jedi temple kills almost every Jedi, including Mace Windu. Kenobi stands in front of Darth Vader, who tries to kill him. Vader´s eyes are yellow with hate as he strikes merciless at his old Master, barely recognizing him. Kenobi and Yoda are the only Jedi, who escape the temple alive.

Kenobi: "Anakin… it´s me."

Darth Vader screams: "Die, Jedi."

In secret Yoda gets to the restored Senate building to confront The Emperor/Darth Sidious. Yoda learns the truth from The Emperor/Darth Sidious. That he was the apprentice of the Sith Lord Darth Plagueis´, who started the war against the Yuuzhan Vong Empire and created the clone army. Yoda is shocked by this realization, because he thought he had eliminated the Sith threat. He cannot comprehend, why he was unable to Force-sense Darth Sidious in the midst of the Republic Senate.

Darth Sidious: "My green friend, did you never sense, that I was Darth Plagueis´ apprentice? I know you confronted him... I felt it. He ordered the Senate-bombings on Coruscant and he ordered the attack on the Naboo-summit those years ago. Through me he blamed the Yuuzhan Vong Empire, which started the clone wars. Through me he convinced the Senate to create a clone army and my midi-chlorians flow through this army. And now I also have the chosen one!"

Yoda: "Beyond any scale, these revelations are. Your Force-powers to avoid detection, masterful they have been. But no more in the shadows you can hide, plainly, I see you now. Control through terror and fear, temporarily it will succeed. But the light, triumph it will always. Compassion, kindness, empathy… stronger they are than fear and hate."

They have an epic lightsaber battle in the restructured Senate core room, where Yoda is defeated. With the help of Senator Bail Organa, he flees from Coruscant in a shuttle. They set course for a blockade runner, where the remaining Jedi have fled to.

While Yoda confronts the Emperor, Kenobi has gotten in touch with Ryon. The two steal a Nu-class attack shuttle and rush to Padme to flee with her. Kenobi, Ryon, C3PO and R2D2 are the only ones who have known about Padme's and Anakin´s secret love affair.

Kenobi: "Padme… we have to go. Please gather some belongings. We will stand guard, while you get ready."

Padme: "What is going on?"

Kenobi: "Our worst fears have been realized. The Sith have returned. They have been among us, all this time and they have instigated the clone wars. As we speak, they are killing all Jedi and taking over the government. Padme… I am sorry… Anakin… he´s…"

Padme: "Tell me."

Ryon: "You know what has happened to him. You have seen it coming for a long time. He is a Sith, Padme. He is not Anakin anymore."

Kenobi: "It is true. He attacked me in the Jedi temple. I barely escaped alive. He is coming for you. We must hurry."

They flee with Padme, (who will give birth soon) to the outer rim planet Mustafar. Here they hope, they will be out of Darth Vader's reach. Padme Amidala gives birth to Luke and Leia on Mustafar. Kenobi and Ryon deliver them very crudely inside the shuttle.

Padme: "Luke… Leia."

But Darth Vader Force-locates them on Mustafar. On the left shoulder-plate of his black armor he has scratched off Obi Wan´s name and the Jedi Symbol. He Force-pushes Kenobi unconscious. Padme hears the commotion outside and steps out of the shuttle.

Kenobi: "Anakin, ughhh…"

Darth Vader: "RYON!…"

Darth Vader sees Padme at the shuttle exit ramp.

Darth Vader: "This is the last time I find you together with Padme."

Ryon: "Anakin, you do not see the truth…."

Darth Vader: "I should have done this back on Coruscant."

Darth Vader Force-lifts Ryon up in the air and breaks his neck. Padme screams.

Darth Vader: "I have been betrayed all my life, Padme. I was born into slavery, I was deceived by the Jedi… I do not know who I am or who my parents were, but your betrayal is the worst of them all. I knew you two were together. Since Naboo, you two have been inseparable, playing games with me."

Padme weeps: "No, I loved you on Naboo… I loved you on Coruscant… I loved you on Tatooine…. I have always loved you."

Darth Vader:" Liar… you ran away from me and now you are here with him. Your actions speak louder than your words."

He Force-chokes her to death.

Padme´s last words: "I love you…"

Darth Vader: "I love you… so much."

Darth Vader kneels at Padme´s side and finds his Padawan braid on her. He gently takes custody of it and while holding it a memory of his Jedi knighthood ceremony flashes before his eyes. He weeps unhinged, as he ignites his lightsaber to perform a caesarean section on Padme. In anger he sees, that Padme is no longer pregnant and demands his child (he does not know it´s twins). He is about to board the shuttle where he suspects his child, but Kenobi comes to himself.

Kenobi: "Anakin. What have you done!"

Darth Vader: "Where is the child, Obi Wan? It is not your place to deny me my youngling. I will teach it the power of the dark side and one day… we will rule the galaxy together."

General Kenobi: "The child perished at birth, because Padme´s body and mind was ill. Your sickness… your jealousy and paranoia destroyed everything. There is no more for you here."

Darth Vader: "I do not believe you. If you won't let me see my youngling… then this is the end for you, my former Master!"

General Kenobi: "Supreme Chancellor Palpatine has twisted your mind. You are not yourself anymore. I will not allow you to enter the shuttle."

Darth Vader screams: "I am Darth Vader. The Jedi are my enemies. The Emperor is my Master and I will live… even die to protect the Galactic Empire."

General Kenobi: "I have failed you and I have lost you, Anakin… I am sorry. I thought I could train you, but I did not do well enough."

Darth Vader: "Do not be sorry Obi Wan... be in awe of my powers. You had the fortune to be at my side for all these years. I know now the Jedi have deceived me since I was a boy. The Emperor did open my eyes. I am the chosen one and you were never meant or able to train me. I have felt the dark side merging with me and I have now tenfold the power than before. Obi Wan, join us… you would be a great asset. If you only could feel, what I feel... the power!"

General Kenobi: "My allegiance is to the Republic… to democracy. You were the chosen one. Prophesied to bring balance to the Force, not to leave it in darkness."

Darth Vader: "There is no more to say! If you are not with me, then you are against me!"

General Kenobi: "Only a Sith deals in absolutes!"

Anakin closes his eyes. With both hands he holds his new red-bladed lightsaber in front of himself. He recites the Sith code:

Anakin: "Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me."

C3PO and R2D2 protect Luke and Leia, while Kenobi fights a finale lightsaber battle with Anakin.

After a ferocious duel, Obi Wan forces Anakin out on a small ledge. He forces him further backwards towards the end of the ledge, where the lava threatens below. He recites the Jedi Code, which he taught Anakin at the beginning of his training. He swings his lightsaber…

Kenobi: "There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge…"

Anakin remembers the code and the time when he was a Jedi… training on Stewjon. He weeps and only passively defends himself against Kenobi´s lightsaber blows. His yellow eyes turn normal for a moment, as he looks at his former Master.

Kenobi weeps too: "… There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony…"

But Anakin´s eyes turn yellow again and he shakes his head like awoken from hypnosis. He screams at Kenobi.

Anakin: "I hate you!"

But Kenobi continues to recite the Jedi code, as he strikes…

Kenobi: "…. there is no death, Anakin… there is the Force!"

Anakin thrusts himself forward in one last attempt to defeat Obi Wan. In a defensive Mou Kei move, Kenobi hits the left side under Anakin´s eye, left top of his head and severs Anakin´s right arm and leg. Anakin falls from the ledge. Kenobi thinks Anakin has fallen into the volcanic emission, but a small stone area has saved Anakin from this fate.

Kenobi returns to the ship and carries lifeless Padme and Ryon on board. C3PO watches sadly, holding the twins. With his last strength Obi Wan steers the shuttle into space. He is exhausted after this dreadful ordeal and collapses. Qui Gon Jinn appears in a dream.

Qui Gon Jinn: "Obi Wan…I speak to you in this crucial moment to guide you forward. Bring the boy to Tatooine. In the seclusion of the desert, the Force will mold him. A whisper repeats the name "Skywalker" again and again. Take the kyper crystal from my lightsaber and the Force will guide you. When in peace, serenity and harmony you will find me. There is no death, Obi Wan… there is the Force!"

The Emperor Force-senses Darth Vader´s imminent death, and he orders a medical ship to Mustafar.

The Emperor: "Lord Vader… the time has come! Prepare a medic-shuttle. We leave immediately for Mustafar."

Obi Wan, C3PO and R2D2 get to the blockade runner where the last of the Jedi have gathered. In a Jedi Convocation, they decide to lay low until the time is right.

Bail Organa brings Leia to Alderaan in foster-care of the royal family. Obi Wan Kenobi brings Luke to Tatooine (where he will reside too) in foster-care of a moister farmer named "Skywalker". Yoda chooses his Force-sensitive home world Dagobah to be enclosed by the Force and increase his abilities to unprecedented statures.

Master Yoda: "The Republic and the Jedi Order, gone they are. For now, disappear we will, but one day… hope will rise. The Force will guide all our destinies. May the Force be with you all."

Bail Organa: "If I may ask for the honor of raising the girl. My wife and I have always wished for a little girl. She will be safe with us."

Kenobi contacts Satine.

Kenobi: "Satine, I am sorry, that I will not able to uphold my promise. The Jedi are hunted by the Galactic Empire and I will not be able to see you."

Satine: "My dear Obi Wan. I also carry a burden. My people will leave the galaxy… never to return. Destiny was not just, but I know we will see each other again… someday."

Kenobi: "Farewell Satine and may the Force be with you… always"

Satine: "May the Force be with you, my dear Obi Wan."

Communication ends, and Kenobi sits alone, contemplating his fate. (wipe)

Through their bond of the dark side, the Emperor Force-locates his apprentice quickly. He kneels besides Darth Vader and puts his hand on his temple.

The Emperor: "I have foreseen this, my apprentice and I have already taken the necessary steps. The form of the chosen one will startle the galaxy. Your pain will carry salvation with it. Just breathe… soon you will be invincible." (wipe)

Kenobi has reached Tatooine. Carrying Luke on his arm, he reaches a farm at sunset. He is greeted by the young owner, Lars Owen.

Kenobi: "I am a traveler from far away. May the boy and I seek shelter here for the night?"

Owen Lars: "Yes, of course. Please… my wife will fix you a meal. Beru… we have visitors."

Kenobi: "You both have kind hearts. May I acquire your name?"

Owen Lars: "Owen and Beru Lars."

Kenobi: "Skywalker?"

Owen Lars: "Yes, that is my middle name… but I never use it."

Kenobi: "Do you have children?"

Beru joins them.

Owen Lars: "No… unfortunately we are barren… like the ground around here. We have been longing for an heir."

Beru looks at the baby and smiles.

Beru Lars: "He is beautiful."

Kenobi: "His name is Luke."

Beru Lars: "Hello Luke."

Kenobi asks Beru to carry Luke.

Kenobi: "Please, my arms are heavy."

Beru looks at Luke and notices Qui Gon Jinn´s green lightsaber kyper crystal around his neck.

Beru Lars: "What is this?"

Kenobi: "A good luck charm… it will bring him good fortune."

(Luke will use Qui Gon Jinn´s kyper crystal to construct the green lightsaber, after losing his hand and blue lightsaber on Cloud City.)

Owen Lars: "What are you doing out here in the Jundland Wastes?"

Kenobi: "Let me rest… then I will tell you a story about war, betrayal, a father… and a son."

Owen Lars: "How did you know my middle name?"

Kenobi: "Through the Force… it guided me your way."

Owen Lars: "To us? We are simple moister farmers."

Kenobi: "Big things often have small beginnings!"

The twin suns set in the background. (wipe)

The Galactic Empire uses the concept of the Yuuzhan Vong Ion canon to build a gigantic ray weapon. To protect the weapon, they incorporate it into an enormous space station (structured like a planet). The Emperor and Darth Vader (in his new black cybernetic armor) watch from the bridge of the "Executor" the development progress of the newly named "Death Star".

The Emperor: "Fear, my apprentice… fear is control. This construction of terror will give us control over the entire galaxy."

Darth Vader: "Yes, my Master. Long live the Galactic Empire."

In the time that follows, the entire galaxy will be conquered by the Galactic Empire and human children will be taken for military service. The clone army production shuts down, because clone trooper's life expectancy was limited, and every clone tried grown with Darth Vader´s midi-chlorian´s perished. Twenty years of darkness will engulf the galaxy until Luke Skywalker meets a small Astro-mech droid with secret plans hidden within.

 **Episode VII: The Lost Jedi**

Since the collapse of the Galactic Empire, the Jedi culture has flourished again, and a New Republic has been established. The remnants of the Empire fled to planet Korriban, where Sith Lord Darth Nachd established the Neo Sith Empire. Luke´s struggle with the dark side forced him to exile himself, which has destabilized the restored Jedi Order. Darth Nachd has sensed this weakness and is preparing his army for war against the Republic and the Jedi. Luke must be found, so that the forces of evil won't crush the fragile and peaceful New Republic.

We drop through the atmosphere of planet Bespin and head into Cloud City's sub-level infrastructure. We move through the corridor/catwalk of the famous lightsaber duel and fall down the reactor shaft and into a thin tube. A shiny object is just barely noticeable in a crack behind a ventilation shaft. It is moved free by two gloved hands.

Nea: "Wow..."

Luke´s lightsaber is found by a low-level maintenance engineer named Nea. To not injure herself at work, she always wears protective gloves. Therefore, she does not touch the saber with her bare hands, unlocking its secrets. She investigates the strange object, as she is called on her communication device."

Maintenance officer: "Nea, are you still working on that ventilation grid? We have more work to do."

Nea: "Be right there."

The magnitude of the reactor shaft is revealed, as she attaches herself onto the wall with electromagnets and is hoisted up. She returns to her maintenance crew without telling them about her finding. They walk through Cloud City corridors and repair damaged wires and consoles.

Maintenance electrician: "Man, this EST7 is decades old. No wonder it's not working. I don´t know where to begin with this. Nea, you can fix anything. Show me your magic."

Nea repairs the problem and everybody is in awe of her skills.

Maintenance officer: "How do you know to do this?"

Nea smiles as she walks towards one of Cloud City´s panoramic windows and sees a ship leaving. With longing in her eyes, she returns to her work. In the evening, she sits in her chamber and picks the lightsaber up with her bare hands. Suddenly, in a trance-like state she experiences blurry Force-images which she cannot decipher. She opens her eyes and the lightsaber has ignited in her hand. She throws the saber away onto the floor… staring fearfully at it.

On the Sith home-world Korriban, Darth Nachd senses Nea´s presence, the moment she touched the lightsaber. He feels Nea is connected to Luke Skywalker. He wants to capture her and persuade her to become his apprentice, thereby forcing Luke into a confrontation and lure him to the dark side. Darth Nachd sits on his thrown in his Sith temple, as a dark figure approaches and kneels in front of him.

Darth Nachd: "The Force has been shaken by an enormous impact. Mighty waves have been created… they wash over every Force-sensitive. The balance…"

Darth Caedus: "Yes Master, I feel the collective sub-conscience of Force -sensitives focusing in on a lifeform."

Darth Nachd: "This life form is strongly connected to the balance and to Skywalker. Destiny has brought together what belongs together. Prepare for an attack on Cloud City, seize every infant and bring me the lifeform."

Darth Caedus: "Yes, my Master." (wipe)

Nea awakens, as explosions are heard around Cloud City. The Neo Sith Empire is attacking Cloud City with bombers and ground forces. Sith troopers and Darth knights, led by Darth Caedus enter the City. Nea is in the middle of a battle-zone and in a panic. She is cut off from her crew and suddenly she faces a Sith trooper. Sith trooper TK-2146 aims his weapon at her, but lets her go, as he looks deep into her eyes. It is TK-2146 first mission and as he witnesses murder and child- kidnappings, he rebels against the tyranny of the Neo Sith Empire. He decides to leave the Empire and escapes with Nea.

Nea: "What is your name?"

Tak: "TK-2146."

Nea: "TK… what."

Tak: "TK-21…"

Nea: "May I call you Tak?"

Tak smiles: "Yes, I´d like that."

Nea: "I am Nea."

Nea and Tak run for their lives, fighting off Sith troopers. They get to a landing platform and run towards a Storm IV Twin-Pod cloud car, as it is blown up by an enemy star-fighter. They return to the corridors of Cloud City.

Nea: "Follow me."

On another landing platform stands the Millennium Falcon, which now is a museum-piece from the war (won in a card game by Lando).

Nea: "Do you know how to fly?"

Tak: "Basic pilot instructions for emergencies…"

Nea: "Good enough."

Tak: "What about you?"

Nea: "I can fly the one that blew up!"

They steal the Falcon and during their escape, Lando enters the landing platform with two Bespin wing guards. He has been in a firefight with Sith troopers, and with blaster in hand he shouts.

Baron-Administrator Lando Calrissian: "Hey, that's my ship!"

Behind him more Sith troopers appear, and he continues his firefight.

Tak and Nea are in a firefight with pursuing enemy fighters. During the fight, the Millennium Falcon is rescued by Han Solo in his battered XS stock light freighter. Although Han lost the Falcon in a card game, he made sure to install a tracking device (if he ever needed to "borrow" the ship or somebody tried to remove it from Cloud City). Nea, Tak, Han and Chewbacca continue their journey together. Han wants to help them, because he wants to find Luke and bring him back to the Jedi high council and give Tak's valuable information to the New Republic. Nea continues to receive blurry Force-images about Luke's location, but cannot decipher them.

Han Solo: "Who are you and why did you steal the Falcon?"

Nea: "Cloud City was attacked… we had no choice. How did you know it was stolen?"

Han Solo: "Tracking device… used to be my ship. I lost it in a card game, but I took precautions."

Tak: "Are you Han Solo… the General?"

Nea: "No, the smuggler."

Han Solo: "I am and was a bit of both… I guess."

Nea: "Did you know Luke?"

Han Solo: "Yes, I did. A long time ago we freed the galaxy from tyranny. We rebuild and hoped for a bright future for our children. Luke became head of the Jedi high council and teacher to a new generation of Jedi. But his most gifted pupil and Padawan turned on him. He disappeared and left the new established Jedi Order in disarray. There were stories… many stories. The lightsaber is the first real hope of finding him again. Now… let's get out of here."

Luke/Mara Jade´s son Enakin and Han/Leia's children, Ben and Hope were destined to become great Jedi and leaders of a bright future. Ben and Hope became promising Jedi Padawan's, living and training in the Jedi temple on Coruscant. But Enakin Skywalker (Luke's son and Padawan) turned to the dark side. He betrayed Luke and became Darth Caedus. This betrayal wounded Luke very deeply and concerned him about his own weaknesses towards the dark side (like his father Darth Vader). He left the Jedi Order soon after, leaving them in a state of utter vulnerability.

Tak: "Everybody is in great danger. The Neo Sith Empire has constructed a terrifying weapon. I must speak to the leaders of the New Republic."

Nea: "We must get to Coruscant."

But the Force leads them to an intergalactic smuggler-hideout on planet Takodana.

Tak: "What is wrong, Nea?"

Nea: "Somebody or something whispers to me… Maz Kanata… Western Reaches… We have to go to Takodana."

Han Solo: "Maz Kanata? She runs a bar for smugglers. How will she be able to help us?" (wipe)

Darth Caedus stands in the middle of a burning Cloud City and communicates with his master.

Darth Caedus/Enakin Skywalker: "Master, the girl escaped. She was aided by one of our troopers. They fled with a ship."

Darth Nachd: "Why wasn't she pursued?"

Darth Caedus/Enakin Skywalker: "She was, but our fighters were destroyed."

Darth Nachd: "Return to Korriban, my apprentice."

Darth Caedus/Enakin Skywalker: "Yes, my Master." (wipe)

On the Superstar-Destroyer "Enforcer", Darth Nachd hologram-communicates with Grand Admiral Thrawn.

Grand Admiral Thrawn: "What is your bidding, My Lord."

Darth Nachd: "Grand Admiral, stand ready for immediate departure."

Admiral Thrawn: "Yes, my Lord. I will notify our forces and put the fleet on high alert."

Darth Nachd: "Good Admiral, await further instructions." (wipe)

On Coruscant, Jedi master Kinto Menza addresses Mara Jade in the Jedi Temple.

Master Kinto Menza: "We are too late. Cloud City lies in ruins… they took many newborns. The disturbance I felt… the Sith have felt it too. They were looking for a powerful being. I feel this life form is still on the move."

Master Mara Jade Skywalker: "We must find it before the Sith do. I wish I could aid you."

Master Kinto Menza: "You did the right thing back then and you are still punishing yourself after all these years. The Force is with you… always, even though you don't feel it anymore. As for Enakin, he chose his path… he openly wants to punish us all. I can´t sense the being anymore… it can be anywhere by now."

Mara Jade tears up: "Heed the Force, my friend. It will guide you." (wipe)

On Takodana, Bartender Maz Kanata reveals herself as a powerful Force-sensitive and helps Nea to communicate with Kenobi's Force-spirit. Through Kenobi's teachings Nea learns to control the Force and to see the images more clearly.

Maze Kanata: "Han Solo… We don't see you around here anymore."

Han Solo: "We all get older… I am not the smuggler I used to be. Maz, I brought some friends."

Maz to Nea: "Yes… I felt a disturbance in the Force. And I see the disturbance has found me. Fascinating… when you have lived long enough like me, you begin to see the same eyes in different people. I have seen your eyes before, child… I know your eyes. Come with me!"

Han Solo, Chewbacca and Tak stay at the Bar to get a drink. Tak drinks blue milk.

Han Solo: "What about a Corellian Lum, instead of that kiddie stuff? You are a rebel now."

Tak: "I never tried alcohol before. It was not permitted."

Han Solo: "Well, you are having one with me and Chewie. I lost the Falcon in a card game because of this stuff. It will…"

A big green alien approaches the three at the bar, looking for trouble.

Olos Nah: "Solo…"

Without looking Han Solo points at his DL-44 blaster pistol, while Chewbacca lays his Bowcaster on the counter. The Alien looks… and steps away.

Underneath the dirty smuggler bar lies the remnants of an ancient Jedi temple. A secret stairway leads down to the hidden temple.

Nea Skywalker: "What is this…"

Maz Kanata: "This is the hidden temple of the Je'daii Order. It was the only one built underground and only true believers of the Ashla, Bogan and Bendu philosophy knew about it. During the Jedi purge it was used as a safe-haven. Most ancient temples were destroyed in that period. Only the first Jedi temple on Ahch-To and this one survived undamaged."

Nea Skywalker: "I could never have imagined, that something this beautiful would be underneath that bar."

Maz Kanata: "Thing are not always as they seem."

Nea Skywalker: "How do I connect to the Force…"

Inside the temple Maz sits with Nea in meditation position, practicing Alchaka meditation.

Maz Kanata: "The Force binds all living things together in an energy field and through the living Force we can speak to the beyond. I will teach you to calm your mind… to take your first steps into a bigger perspective. Close your eyes and listen to my voice… Feel it, child. It is flowing, moving through you… around you. Control it with your mind. Concentrate… focus and at the same time… let go."

Nea: "Yes, it bends to my will… It welcomes me in. It´s indescribable."

Nea has her eyes closed and disappears into the Force, while Maz leaves the temple. She slowly opens her eyes and Obi Wan Kenobi stands in front of her.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "My name is Obi Wan Kenobi. The Force is strong with you and the Force will guide your way. I can only show you the fundamentals. Clear your mind and the Force will speak to you. In silence and at peace, the images will come into focus."

Nea: "Thank you, Master Kenobi. I will try."

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Do not doubt, trust your abilities."

Nea: "Yes, Master Kenobi. I will succeed."

Nea concentrates and let's go and the blurry images form an island on an ocean. Nea opens her eyes in tears.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Well done, Nea. Your bond with the force strengthens. It will entice forces of the dark side. Do not let it lure you in. May the force be with you."

Obi Wan Kenobi disappears. Meanwhile, Han Solo has become a bit tipsy and home sick from the Corellian Lum. Sitting in the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon, he caresses at a picture of Leia. Tak has passed out in the back, while Chewbacca covers him with a blanket.

Han Solo: "I miss you…"

He contacts Mara Jade with the hologram communicator.

Han Solo: "Mara Jade… I have a chance to find Luke. On-board is a girl, who found his lightsaber."

Mara Jade: "You must bring her immediately to Coruscant?"

Han Solo: "Yes, I was thinking the same thing, but she can find Luke right now."

Mara Jade Skywalker: "Han, bring her here. Together we will find Luke."

Han Solo: "We are coming as soon as we can… say hello to my kids."

Mara Jade Skywalker: "I will. Han… be careful."

Han smiles his daredevil smile: "Always…"

On Korriban, Darth Nachd sits in his private chambers. He has trouble locating Nea, as she is becoming stronger in the Force. Sitting in her meditative position inside the Jedi Temple, she blocks his means of finding her.

Darth Nachd: "I am not an enemy, but a friend… where are you, child. Let me help you. Tell me where you are."

Nea: "I sense the dark side in you. Obi Wan Kenobi warned me about this. You will not enter my mind or sub-consciousness."

Darth Nachd: "You don't know the power of the dark side. I will find you."

In anger Darth Nachd gives up his attempt to conquer Nea´s mind and rushes to the Vader temple. In the Vader temple the Darth knights kneel in a circle around Darth Nachd and combine their Force-powers. Darth Nachd mantras in the dark language of the Sith. They break Nea's Force-defenses through this combined Force-séance and locate her on Takodana.

Nea: "No, get out of my head… no."

Darth Nachd: "General, inform Grand Admiral Thrawn. Prepare the "Enforcer" for an attack on Takodana."

General Honores Bidrejos: "Yes, my Lord."

Darth Nachd: "Darth Caedus, I want you to seize the girl. Take a battalion with you."

Darth Caedus: Yes, my master." (wipe)

Maz Kanata warns everybody, that an attack is imminent.

Maz Kanata: "Friends… the Neo Sith Empire is coming. They are coming for this girl."

Smugglers: "We do not care… Why should we fight… We have no quarrel with them."

Maz Kanata: "If they get her… darkness will engulf the galaxy."

Smuggler: "We will survive."

Maz Kanata: "You can hide… for a while. If we do not take a stand, they will take over everything… every planet until there is nowhere to run. Do you remember the past and what the Galactic Empire did to you and your planets?

Tak: "I am a defector of the Neo Sith Empire… they will destroy every star system, that opposes them. This is Han Solo and he thought once like all of you… but he fought for us all. This is not just about the girl. This is about fighting terror and suppression."

Smugglers: "Solo, Solo, Solo."

The Neo Sith Empire attacks Takodana and are confronted by a resistance of smugglers, bandits and pirates. During the fight Han Solo is killed by his own nephew, Enakin Skywalker. The smuggler bar/Jedi temple is completely destroyed.

Enakin Skywalker/Darth Caedus: "Uncle, it's been a long time."

Han Solo: "Enakin!? What happened to you? You disappeared around the time Leia died. Luke did not speak for days after you were gone and then he left as well. Come back to us… it's not too late"

Enakin Skywalker/Darth Caedus: "Yes, it is."

Darth Caedus pierces Han Solo's body with his lightsaber.

Han Solo touches Darth Caedus´ mask: "Please, let me see you."

Darth Caedus/Enakin Skywalker: "No, I want you to remember my face as it was. Thank you, Uncle… one more… and I am complete."

Enakin always felt drawn back to the light side, but this kill and the murder of his father Luke will release him from the burden. Nea and Tak cry out. Chewbacca screams in anger and fires his Bowcaster, wounding Enakin in the side.

During the battle Nea is separated from Tak and Chewbacca and hunted by Sith troopers. Tak has a slight hangover and is conflicted, as he takes aim at his former Sith trooper comrades. But as Chewbacca is shot in the arm, he fires his blaster at the troopers.

Maz and her band of outlaws put up a brave fight, but the Sith troopers outnumber them. They are surrounded, as Maz closes her eyes.

Je´daii Master Maz Kanata: "I am the heart of the Force. In balance with chaos and harmony. Immortal in the Balance. I AM Je´daii."

A shock wave thrusts the surrounding Sith troopers through the air, as Maz and the smugglers scatter to reorganize for a counter attack.

Meanwhile, Nea is knocked out by a stun-blast from a Sith trooper and brought on board a transporter. The Neo Sith Empire retreats after capturing her.

Tak, Chewbacca, Maz and the remaining smugglers look as the Sith troopers enter their transporters and depart for the "Enforcer". Tak and Chewbacca take the Falcon and leave for Coruscant.

Tak: "We need to get to Coruscant. The New Republic must help us rescue Nea." (wipe)

Inside the Sith temple on Korriban, Darth Nachd visits Nea in her guarded chambers. He speaks to her about her powers and reveals the truth about her parents. Darth Nachd words have an impact on Nea, who feels her family's old weakness toward the dark side.

Darth Nachd: "Nea, do not fear me. I do not want to imprison you, but set you free. You have powers beyond your wildest imagination. Please… tell me about your parents."

Nea: "They died years ago… they were good people."

Darth Nachd: "They were not your real parents. Nea, you were always extraordinary, but your biological parents could not cope with it. They thought you were dangerous and abandoned you. The ordinary cannot handle the extraordinary and what is not understood is feared."

Nea cries: "How do you know all this."

Darth Nachd: "I also have extraordinary gifts. You have always felt different… alone. Your whole life, you have been searching for a bigger view and for a meaning. Embrace your powers selfishly and do not waste them on others. Do not trust others… trust is weakness. Become my apprentice and you will never feel alone or lost again. Let me give you a home and be a father who nourishes your gift, not suppresses it. Please, Join me to the Valley of the Dark Lords." (wipe)

Tak, and Chewbacca have reached Coruscant. In the New Republic Senate´s war room, Tak renders his vital information to Chancellor Mon Mothma and Grand Master Mara Jade Skywalker. Mara Jade became head of the Jedi high council after Luke's disappearance. Her top adviser, Jedi Grand Master Kinto Menza stands next to her and by her side are also two old friends, C3PO and R2D2.

Master Mara Jade Skywalker: "How can we trust you, Sith trooper?"

Chancellor Mon Mothma: "How do we know you are not an agent, sent to hand us false information? How can we know this World Devastator weapon exists?"

Tak: "As a child, I was abducted to do one thing. They gave me a number, training and a blaster… but I rejected it all. I do not know who I am or where I am from… but I know I am not a killer or an abductor. The Sith have taken the girl I was with. She is special, and the Neo Sith Empire came for her. We must save her and destroy this weapon."

Master Kinto Menza: "I feel sincerity. He believes what he says. He has an honest spirit."

Master Mara Jade Skywalker: "We will trust your words. This weapon must not be allowed to be used. It will end the New Republic. Chewie, where is Han?"

Chewbacca looks sadly to the ground, rubbing his wounded arm. (wipe)

At the Valley of the Dark Lords, Darth Nachd and Nea look at the ancient stone statues, weathered by sand and time. They depict the Dark Lords buried here.

Darth Nachd: "Korriban is a graveyard for the darkest of the Sith Lords… they still whisper within their tombs. Do you hear them, Nea? Does it feel familiar here?"

Nea: "Yes, something feels very familiar here."

Nea hears a whisper:

Force-whisper: "Nea… do not let the melody of the dark side seduce you."

Darth Nachd: "This is what you have been longing for your whole life. Breathe it in… let it consume you. Surrender to the dark side."

Force-whisper: "Resist…" (wipe)

The New Republic mobilizes an attack on Korriban. It will serve as a distraction for the real target. To capture the Superstar Destroyer "Enforcer" (with the World Devastator on board) and bring it to Coruscant. In the war room, military and political officials are gathered for an information update. C3PO stands next to Chancellor Mon Mothma.

Chancellor Mon Mothma: "The Superstar Destroyer "Enforcer" is currently undergoing inspection over the shipyard planet Raxus Prime. It holds the World Devastator weapon. We must create a distraction over Korriban and drag all enemy forces away from Raxus prime. Then a small taskforce must take hold of the "Enforcer". We must have that ship. Captain Solo, are your forces ready to depart for Korriban?"

Captain Hope Solo: "Yes, Chancellor. We have everything standing by. We will keep the Sith fleet distracted until we hear from Raxus Prime."

Master Mara Jade Skywalker: "I will take Ben with me to Korriban. We must save this girl from the Sith."

Chancellor Mon Mothma: "Is the taskforce for Raxus Prime assembled, Master Kinto?"

Master Kinto Menza: "Yes, Chancellor. We are ready at a moment's notice."

Tak: "I want to come too, Master Kinto. I owe that to Nea."

Chewbacca growls in the back.

Chancellor Mon Mothma: "Man your ships and may the Force be with us all. Hope… I knew Jyn and I see a lot of her in you. I heard what you called your squadron and she would be very honored."

Captain Hope Solo: "She was my idol growing up. I read everything about her in the history books. She saved your generation… now it is up to mine."

Mara Jade Skywalker: "Be careful, Hope. Trust in the Force and your abilities... they will never betray you."

Captain Hope Solo: "If you see Enakin…"

Mara Jade Skywalker: "I know..."

Captain Hope Solo: "C´mon R2, let's go…"

R2D2 is Hope Solo´s Astro-mech droid and follows her, while cheeping and peeping. Mara Jade, and Ben enter a small shuttle and set coordinates for Korriban to rescue Nea.

Mara Jade Skywalker: "Are you alright?"

Padawan Ben Solo: "Yes... it´s just, what Hope said… if we encounter Enakin… I don´t want to fight him… he murdered my father."

Mara Jade Skywalker: "No Ben… the dark side murdered Han. He is still… our Enakin." (wipe)

Back on Korriban, Enakin Skywalker/Darth Caedus resides in his chamber, which is filled with Sith-artifacts. He rests his Vader inspired battle-helmet in the ash of his cremated victims, always surrounded by death. He is hooded with his disfigured face-side is hidden in the dark and he holds his grandfather's helmet, while speaking to it. He feels the presence of the light again and a bond between him and the captured girl Nea.

Enakin Skywalker/Darth Caedus: "Your lightsaber… I searched so long… It was damaged, but I adjusted it. Grandfather… since we captured the girl, I hear the calling of the light again. Her presence moves me in the wrong direction. The death of my Uncle freed me, but only temporally. Yes... she will have answers."

He visits Nea´s guarded room to talk about her past and learn more about her powers. She also feels a connection with him, but they both don´t realize that they are brother and sister.

Enakin Skywalker/Darth Caedus: "Who are you… where do you come from? Why do I feel this bond with you?"

Nea: "I feel it too… I can't explain it. I was brought up on Cloud City. The people I knew as my parents were not my real parents. They were good to me, but the accident took them years ago. I´ve learned life's lessons on my own. The lightsaber I found brought me this far."

Enakin Skywalker /Darth Caedus: "Ah yes, the lightsaber with the blue blade of a guardian Jedi. Do you know who it belongs to or are you looking for the owner?"

Nea: "Neither, the saber is mine."

Enakin Skywalker/Darth Caedus: "... Not anymore. Tell me about your powers."

Nea: "There is not much to tell. I did not know I had any before I touched the lightsaber. Sometimes I wish I never found it. It has brought me nothing but trouble."

Enakin Skywalker/Darth Caedus: "Destiny often disguises itself as chance or accident. I was not you who found it… the lightsaber found you!"

Nea: "Why are you here? You seem like a good man. I feel a conflict within you."

Enakin Skywalker/Darth Caedus takes off his helmet, revealing his disfigured right face-side: "A conflict we seem to share. The dark side is not a place to dread, but a place that realizes your longings. Personal individual yearnings, that nothing else can fill. You have a longing too, and my Master has revealed it. Own it and resist no more. I thought my conflict was over, but it awakened in me again. But it will be over soon... What about yours?"

The alarm is sounded, because the New Republic has begun their attack. Darth Caedus/Enakin Skywalker leaves Nea´s room. He has a slight limp because of Chewbacca's blast wound.

Over Korriban a massive space battle takes place. Star Destroyers, TIE- fighters, A T-70 X-wings and new A, B and Y wings are involved. Hope´s X-Wing squadron attacks the Sith Star Destroyer fleet.

Captain Hope Solo: "This is Galen one, let's get those Star Destroyers engaged and make a beautiful mess."

Pilot: "Galen two, ready."

Pilot: "Galen three, ready."

Pilot: "Galen four, ready to go."

Hope Solo and her X-Wing squadron are under massive attack and many fighters are lost. As the Sith fleet seems to get the upper hand, Lando saves Hope in the last second.

Chancellor Mon Mothma in the War room: "Who is that?"

Lando: "This is Lando Calrissian, Chancellor. I am bringing the Cavalry. We have a score to settle with these bastards."

The tide of the battle turns, as Cloud City space-fighters join the New Republic effort to distract the Sith fleet. The Star Destroyers are unable to fire at the small enemy starfighters, as they would miss and hit each other instead. Only the small TIE-fighters are involved to counter the attack.

Captain Hope Solo: "A pleasure to have you with us, Lando. Let's hunt some TIE-fighters. R2, I need more thrust."

Lando Calrissian: "Right behind you, Captain."

C3PO in the war room: "Be careful R2, don´t overload your circuits."

Meanwhile, the Millennium Falcon with Tak, Chewbacca, Kinto Menza and a Republic special commando on-board, jam Raxus prime´s shipyard radar-security and they enter the "Enforcer". They make their way to the command bridge. Here they face Grand Admiral Thrawn, his second in command General Honores Bidrejos and several officers. The imperial commanders are not armed, so the takeover is easy. Kinto Menza uses his lightsaber to veldt all entries to the command bridge shut.

Grand Admiral Thrawn: "It is always a pleasure to meet a Jedi. I wish we could have met under different circumstances. Discussing art, politics… the way of the Jedi. Astounding, how you govern yourself… the Force, the code, the philosophy. With you on our side, we would have had peace a long time ago."

Master Kinto Menza: "The Jedi are freedom, diversity… open thoughts. We would have found no peace in the Neo Sith Empire."

Grand Admiral Thrawn: "Perhaps you are right. A closed ideology without room for diversity dries out and turns to dust. But maybe we are not that different… both sides think their ideology is superior and both sides think the other side is wrong. Through the millennia's, the pendulum has swung back and forth, but no ideology has shown itself to be the final solution."

Master Kinto Menza: "Final solution… spoken like a servant of the Sith. You speak cultivated, but you serve barbarians."

Grand Admiral Thrawn: "I am a soldier."

Master Kinto Menza: "Yes, soldiers obey orders… but they also know right from wrong. We will continue this conversation on Coruscant, Admiral."

Tak and the special commando steer the superstar-Destroyer into hyperspace towards Coruscant.

In the meantime, the Jedi group has landed on Korriban to rescue Nea. As they pacify the Sith trooper guards and enter Nea´s chambers, Mara Jade sees her daughter for the first time in decades. But because Mara jade´s has suppressed her Force-abilities, she does not recognize her daughter. While escaping the prison, a mysteries whisper guides Nea to Luke´s lightsaber and she flees with it. On the way back to their ship, the Jedi are confronted by Enakin Skywalker and his Darth knights. A vast lightsaber battle erupts in the rain. This is the first time Nea uses the lightsaber in a fight, as she swings wild and clumsy all around herself. Darth Nachd has sown a dark seed in her and she begins to feel conflicted. Two Darth knights and a Jedi Master are killed. Ben Solo fights his cousin Enakin and tries to bring him back to the light, but without luck.

Padawan Ben Solo: "Enakin, please stop this madness. This is not you… remember the guntang caves. It's me, Ben… We are still those kids."

Darth Caedus/Enakin Skywalker: "My name is Darth Caedus. Do not address me with that Jedi name. Enakin is dead."

Padawan Ben Solo: "This is the voice of the murderer. I don´t believe you. Enakin is alive"

Darth Caedus/Enakin Skywalker: "You were always the family favorite… the genius. The Force… from the very beginning, it was like breathing to you. Me… I was the son of a Legend and everybody expected greatness from me but received disappointment. But I found my genius too, Cousin."

Padawan Ben Solo: "You always felt, that you were lacking behind Hope and me. In fact, you were far ahead of us. Luke knew you were the most gifted one… that´s why you became his Padawan, not because you were his son. It just didn't come easy to you, and there for you abandon the light. I am sorry you had to struggle more than us… but your dedication would have made you a far more powerful Jedi than us."

Enakin Skywalker/Darth Caedus: "I AM far more powerful than both of you."

Enakin is about to swing his lightsaber at his cousin, as Mara Jade intervenes. Standing before Enakin, she lets go of her lightsaber because she does not want to fight her own son. Mara Jade knows, that Enakin killed Han but she is still convinced, that he can return to the light.

Mara Jade Skywalker: "My Son, take my hand."

Darth Caedus/Enakin Skywalker: "Our ties are separated!"

Mara Jade Skywalker: "Please, take… my… hand."

Enakin reaches out for her hand, but in the last moment he knocks her out with a Force-push and detains her. The Jedi flee, as they see a Sith trooper commando approaching. They enter their ship and steer towards the New Republic fleet, which is on its way back to Coruscant. (wipe)

Back at the Jedi temple on Coruscant, Ben and Hope become Jedi knights in a ceremonial event. They are led into the Jedi high council room, where they are met by hooded Jedi Knights. The knights form a circle around them. Yoda leads the presiding and he knights them both by cutting of their Padawan braid. C3PO and R2D2 are also present.

Lando, Tak and Chewbacca receive the New Republic's highest honor in Chancellor Mon Mothma´s chambers. The medal of bravery. Chewbacca kisses the medal.

Nea's Force-skills have become very strong. She locates Luke on the planet Ahch-To and leaves on her own. Luke resides on a small Island, in the first Jedi temple ever build. Nea lands the Millennium Falcon on the small island and walks up the stone steps. She finds Luke staring over the ocean and offers him his old lightsaber.

A new hope for the galaxy has arisen!

 **Episode VIII: The Mandalorian Threat**

After capturing the Superstar Destroyer "Enforcer", the New Republic has hidden the ship and cargo deep inside Coruscant´s urban infrastructure. Darth Nachd understands the immense power, the New Republic now holds, and he wants to use Mara Jade as a bargaining chip to retrieve his super weapon. Nea has found Luke on a small island on planet Ahch-To. Meanwhile a new menace has arisen, as the Mandalorians have returned from the dark regions of deep space, to conquer the galaxy.

The New Republic stands in front of a tough moral choice. With the World Devastator weapon, they could destroy Korriban and thereby destroy the Sith. But this path would turn them into world-destroyers like the Sith, and eventually turn the New Republic to the dark side. The troops on the "Enforcer" including Admiral Thrawn and General Bidrejos are imprisoned and interrogated on Coruscant. Can the New Republic use torture to force prisoners to reveal military secrets or will this lead them on the path to the dark side? Does the end justify the means?

Vice chair Fral Hijo Midar: "What is the Neo Sith Empire´s strategic endgame, where is your fleet?"

Admiral Thrawn: "Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Grand Admiral, Neo Sith Empire, Identification number 265378."

Vice chair Fral Hijo Midar. "When is the next attack and where? Admiral, either you cooperate or the bars of a Coruscant prison cell will be your permanent view?"

Admiral Thrawn: "Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Grand Admiral, Neo Sith Empire, Identification number 265378."

Vice chair Fral Hijo Midar: "He will not talk. Shall we use more persuasive methods, Chancellor?"

Chancellor Mon Mothma: "Many lives are at stake. I will confer with the Senate." (wipe)

On planet Ahch-To, Nea gives Luke his original lightsaber back. At the moment of transfer, as they both hold the lightsaber, Luke feels the Force talking to him about Nea. In less than a split-second, he knows that she is his daughter and that she will succeed where Anakin failed. That she is the one to defeat Darth Nachd and will bring the longed balance. Nea is Luke's redemption, to redeem him from the mistakes he made with Enakin and his "flirt" with the dark side. Through teaching her Luke will find back to the path he lost during the decades after his father's death. She is the key for eternal peace in the galaxy and the balance of the Force. In tears he looks at her…

Luke: "Nea…"

Nea: "How did you know my name."?

Luke feels, that Nea has been influenced by the dark side and they speak about Darth Nachd.

Luke Skywalker: "What did the Sith Lord tell you about your family… your real family?"

Nea: "He told me, that they abandoned me and never cared. That I should become his apprentice and he would become a father figure to me. He said trusting in others is weakness and trusting only in yourself is strength."

Luke Skywalker: "Trust in yourself is good… but trust in others is true strength. He is wrong… about everything."

Nea: "How do you know?"

Luke sensed very early on, that his second child was very special in the way of the Force. Maybe even the one prophesized to bring balance to the Force. Because Luke and his father were very "vulnerable" to the dark side, he was afraid that Nea could turn a Sith. Through her Force-connection she could "harvest" the dark side to an unprecedented catastrophic level, harmful to the entire galaxy. To protect her and the galaxy from this fate, Luke and Mara Jade took the difficult decision to leave Nea in foster care on Bespin. (And keep her oblivious to her immense powers)

Luke Skywalker: "Because, I am your father and I have always cared for you! So, does your mother. Mara Jade and I never wanted to give you up, but we knew that the Force was immense within you and that our family has been very vulnerable towards the dark side. We wanted to protect you from an ill fate. We thought you would have a better life, not knowing of your powers and the tragedy that could follow. After we gave you up… the Force extinguished inside of her. The Force was the reason, she had to give up you up and it was too much for here to bear. We never spoke of it again."

Nea Skywalker: "But what if I could have resisted the dark side? What if all that you wanted to protect me from never came true. You never gave me a chance to even try and with your help I possibly could have conquered the dark side."

Luke Skywalker: "I struggled with the dark side myself, and I could not stand the thought of you going through the same. I will always regret not taking the chance, but in that moment your mother and I made a choice and maybe we chose wrong. Many years later I trained a promising Padawan, Enakin… your brother. He betrayed himself and the light… We never told him he had a sister."

Nea Skywalker: "Caedus… your former Padawan is Darth Caedus. I knew something connected us, when he and I spoke back on Korriban… we both knew."

Luke Skywalker: "Darth Caedus… So, that is his name now. When I lost him to the dark side and after Leia´s death, I went to dark places and I chose isolation shortly after. If Enakin could turn… how could I be sure that you wouldn't turn too. I even tried to console with the dark side, since I couldn´t defeat it. Inside the temple, I found it… the journal of the Whills and in Leor Danal´s teachings, I found a way to cope. Do you understand, Nea?"

Nea Skywalker: "I understand, father. Everything you did was for my protection… I know that. The dark side is NOT stronger. We are here now, and that´s all that matters."

Luke Skywalker: "Nea, I am so sorry…"

They embrace each other, and Luke presents Nea his original lightsaber. Nea accepts it, while Luke keeps his old green-bladed lightsaber.

Nea weeps: "Father…"

Luke smiles: "Here… your grandfather´s lightsaber."

Nea Skywalker: "No, I can't… it is yours."

Luke Skywalker: "It meant to find me and bring you to me. But not to return into its old master's service. I thank you for letting me hold on to it one last time. I thought it was lost forever. You… didn´t find a severed hand too, by any chance?

They both smile as they embrace each other again.

Nea smiles: "No, I am sorry."

Luke Skywalker. "Well, This… (He ignites his old green-bladed lightsaber) has served me well for a long time and my fate will be its fate."

Nea smiles: "I want to show you something."

Nea guides Luke to the Millennium Falcon.

Luke Skywalker: "I don't believe it… how did you obtain this?"

Nea Skywalker: "We were attacked on Cloud City."

Luke Skywalker: "We?"

Nea Skywalker: "It´s a long story… Father…"

Luke Skywalker: "Yes…"

Nea Skywalker: "… It´s nothing…"

Luke smiles, as he touches the Falcon: "Old girl… come, we have much work ahead of us."

They walk up the stone stairs, back to the ancient first Jedi temple.

Luke Skywalker: "Nea, when you think of the Force… what do you see?"

Nea Skywalker: "Light… Darkness!"

Luke Skywalker: "… It's so much bigger!"

They begin Nea´s training in the way of the Force: Lightsaber training, Jedi-philosophy and Force-control. Nea is blindfolded and tries to defend herself against small rocks, levitated towards her by Luke. Luke lets Nea levitate his old X-wing, but she fails. Luke ignites his lightsaber and engages Nea in a duel, where Luke wins. Inside the Jedi Temple, Luke reads with Nea in the Journal of Whills. Nea meditates on a rock, while the sun sets on the ocean. Nea levitates the X-Wing successfully. Luke engages Nea again in a lightsaber duel, where Nea wins and Luke smiles. Luke throws his lightsaber into the sea and while Nea creates a Force-vortex (pushing the water masses aside) he retreats it. They smile at each other. (wipe)

The vast armada of the Mandalorian Empire has returned to the galaxy. Their fleet holds their entire civilization, since they decided not to occupy a home-planet anymore. Decades ago, they were forced to leave their home-world Mandalore, because the former Galactic Empire suppressed their ambitions to become a great war society again. Generations of Mandalorians were brought up hating the Republic, the Empire, the Sith and the Jedi (who were all blamed for Mandalore´s fall). This nomad war civilization has now returned to conquer the galaxy.

In the New Republic Senate war room, Master Kinto Menza and Chancellor Mon Mothma discuss the situation.

Master Kinto Menza: "The Mandalorians… Do you remember."

Chancellor Mon Mothma: "A long time ago, they left the galaxy and they swore to return. The sins of the fathers… they were betrayed and corroded by lies. I was a young Senator back then and the clone wars were ripping the galaxy apart. The Mandalorians blame Republic shadow politics for their downfall. Obi Wan Kenobi knew the leader of the last pacifistic Mandalorian House and warned me to prepare for this day."

Master Kinto Menza: "We need to negotiate. All this rebuilding cannot have been for nothing. The last thing we lose is hope. A war will destroy both sides. They must understand that." (wipe)

New Republic ambassadors are sent to Tatooine for a peace treaty with the Mandalorians. The treaty turns into conflict, as bounty hunters from Jabba the Hutt´s former gangster clan intervene the meeting. The Mandalorian ambassadors think the New Republic has hired them for an ambush. But the bounty hunters are hired by Darth Nachd, with the purpose of capturing the Mandalorian ambassadors (Nachd hopes the Mandalorian will blame and seek war with the New Republic, thereby disregarding the Neo Sith Empire.) The Jedi protect their dignitaries from the Mandalorians and the bounty hunters. Eventually they escape the situation and flee in their blockade runner back to Coruscant. One Mandalorian ambassador is killed, while the other one returns to his fleet, ready for war.

A small group of bounty hunters disregard the agreement with Darth Nachd and follow undetected the blockade runner to Coruscant (hoping to kidnap some valuable officials). In the sub-surface of Coruscant, they´ll meet Mandalorian defector, Lurun Olir. With him, they will forge a plan to capture Chancellor Mon Mothma.

On the Mandalorian Flagship "Akaan":

Ambassador Cassus Fett: "They attacked us with mercenaries. This was the last peaceful step. The Fett-clan declares war on the New Republic."

Head of State Gerra Vizsla: "Patience, Cassus."

Death Watch Primus Lurun Olir: "I do not know if we can survive a total war. Can we know for sure, that this attack was instigated by the New Republic?"

Head of State Gerra Vizsla: "Lurun, my father died to make us who we are today. A Jedi killed him, and Jedi were responsible for today´s slaughter. Your clan is under my house and House Vizsla will spread the Mandalorian ideology throughout the galaxy. Alert your Death Watch."

Lurun: "Yes, Head of State."

Gerra turns to Cassus: "I am beginning to question Lurun´s loyalty. Lately he is doubting our resolve more and more. Keep an eye on him."

Cassus Fett: "Yes, Head of State."

Head of State Gerra Vizsla: "You are a trustworthy soldier, Cassus. Your loyalty will be rewarded." (wipe)

Tak, Ben, Chewbacca, Hope, C3PO and R2D2 have been sent out on a mission to find the position of the Mandalorian fleet. The New Republic plan for a pre-emptive strike if the negotiations on Tatooine fail.

Jedi knight Ben Skywalker: "My god, the Bothan informant was right. Look at the size of that fleet."

Tak: "As soon as they leave the outer rim they will go into attack formation. They are too big to stay hidden, once they cross that threshold. They will be fast, so no one can stop them on their way to Coruscant."

Captain/Jedi knight Hope Solo: "A whole civilization thrown into war like a spear. Man, woman, children. How can you stop that?"

Tak: "Stop it, before it's thrown…"

They are spotted by a Mandalorian Kom'rk-class fighter and after a dramatic chase, the two ships shoot each other down over the planet Crait.

R2D2 tweeps and beeps

C3PO: "Yes, a desolate place… with a very curious surface."

The surface is covered with a thin layer of white salt, covering the dark red soil.

R2D2 tweeps and beeps again

C3PO: "Master Skywalker, R2 has localized a dim signal not too far away."

Jedi knight Ben Skywalker: "As far as I know, there should be an old rebellion outpost on this planet. It was used during the war."

Captain/Jedi knight Hope Solo: "Lead us to it, R2." (wipe)

The crew from the crashed Mandalorian fighter approach the downed Falcon. They are a Death Watch commando and led by their Primus, Lurun Olir.

Death Watch soldier: "How will we find them now, they could have gone in any direction?"

As the Mandalorians get to the other side of the Falcon, red footprints of an Astro-mech droid, a cyborg, a Wookie and three humans are visible for miles. (wipe)

On Korriban Enakin Skywalker/Darth Caedus speaks to his imprisoned mother about his struggle between the dark and light side, and the murder of Han Solo. Mara Jade listens to him, with tears running down her cheeks. She does not believe, like Enakin does, that he is destined to join the dark side. She believes in redemption and the power of forgiveness.

Enakin Skywalker/Darth Caedus: "Mother, please don't judge me. I had to do it. I feel strong… focused. There is no more doubt, no more guilt. I was meant to join the dark side. I know you won't understand and I know you can't accept it. I had to leave the Jedi Order and everything they stand for. In the darkness I found my light… my salvation."

Mara Jade Skywalker: "Han loved you very much and I love you with all of my heart. I feel no hate, only sadness. You think you were destined for this path, but you are wrong. There is still good in you and like your grandfather, you will also find redemption. My son, I forgive you... forgive also yourself and find peace within. It will bring you back to us. I wish I could be with you… inside your mind. Talking and laughing like we did when you were young, but I can´t anymore."

Enakin's words have no impact on her. She tries to touch his disfigured face, but he leaves her cell in frustration. Since meeting Nea the light has returned to him. He thought talking to his mother would convince himself of his total commitment to the dark side. But now he is more confused than ever. He is still limping because of Chewbacca's blast wound. (wipe)

On Crait Tak, Ben, Chewbacca, Hope, C3PO and R2D2 have reached the outpost, but in a firefight they are captured by the Mandalorian Death Watch commando.

Death Watch Primus Lurun Olir: "Hold it, identify yourself."

Jedi knight Ben Skywalker: "We are envoys of the New Republic and representatives of the Galactic Chancellor."

Lurun Olir executes his own men and defects the Mandalorian army to help the New Republic. He disagrees with the politics of the leading Mandalorian Houses and wants to disarm the looming confrontation peacefully. He wishes to save his people from the destructive path of the warrior's way. He possesses a rare black laser sword, which is passed on to every leader of the Death Watch.

Death Watch Primus Lurun Olir: "I have vital information for your leaders. I must come with you."

Jedi knight Ben Skywalker: "We have to get in touch with the Chancellor."

Tak: "How, the Falcon´s communication-system was busted during the crash."

Captain/Jedi knight Hope Solo: "R2, use the obsolete equipment from the outpost and send an encrypted distress signal, that we are stranded and have gained valuable information. We need to get the Falcon off this salt rock… fast."

On the Mandalorian Command vessel "Akaan":

Mandalorian officer: "Sir, someone has copied vital information from our data banks… our military capabilities and strategies."

Head of State Gerra Vizsla: "Lurun… where was his last position?"

Mandalorian officer: "Patrolling the sector. There is no signal from his ship… he must have crashed somewhere."

Head of State Gerra Vizsla: "I want him found… immediately."

Mandalorian officer: "Yes, Head of State."

The Mandalorian Empire and his own Death Watch are hunting Lurun for treason. Tak, Ben, Chewbacca, Hope, C3PO and R2D2 receive the catastrophic news, that the negotiations have failed on Tatooine.

R2D2 tweeps and beeps.

C3PO: "He says the peace treaty on Tatooine has failed and that we are in grave danger. He has given our position and a salvage vessel will arrive as fast as possible."

Tak: "Alright, we have to get back to the Falcon. Let's hope the Mandalorians do not find us first." (wipe)

Inside the ancient Sith Temple, masked Darth Caedus talks to his master about his mother. Darth Nachd´s poisons Darth Caedus with words until he is convinced, that sacrificing his own mother is the only way to get Luke turned to the dark side.

Darth Caedus/Enakin Skywalker: "Master, my mother tries to confuse me. I feel the voices whispering again… luring me to the light."

Darth Nachd: "Like your mother's words, the voices will only bring misery. Ignore them like you will ignore her. Mothers always believe in the good of their children. They feel rather than reason. Your mother understands your decision, my apprentice… but cannot accept it, because she feels you are still a Jedi. That's why there can't be any reasoning with her."

Darth Caedus/Enakin Skywalker: "What must I do?"

Darth Nachd: "To make the voices stop you must prepare to sacrifice, like you have sacrificed before. Your entire family is destined to join the dark side. It was always the end-outcome. Your father will soon come to me. I know you long to destroy him, but I promise you, my apprentice... when he is on our side, the voices will stop. But turning him might require a grand sacrifice." (wipe)

The New Republic reaches Crait with a salvage vessel, protected by X-wings. They recover the Falcon and her crew just in time before the Mandalorians can get to them. But the Mandalorians now know, that the New Republic has found their fleet's position. They prepare for an attack on the Coruscant system.

Head of State Gerra Viszla: "They know our position and Lurun will give them all our strategic secrets. There is no more time. Cassus… lead the Death Watch. Find Lurun, silence him and take the Darksaber."

Cassus Fett: "Yes, Head of State. I will not fail."

Head of State Gerra Viszla: "Hara… when will the fleet be ready?"

Hara Wren: "Very soon, Head of State. We all have been preparing for this for generations." (wipe)

Inside the ancient Jedi temple on Ahch-To, Nea is in a meditative state. Luke speaks to her.

Luke Skywalker: "The duality of the Force must be merged. Extremism… no matter the path leads to suffering. The prophecy was incorrect, the balance is not archived by destroying the Sith, but by fusing it with the light. Many have called the path in-between light and darkness apathy, but I see the true balance in it. The path, that will end the power-struggle… the key to end war and preserve life. We, who bear the gift and the burden of the Force have an obligation to shield all living things. Passion AND control, selfishness AND selflessness, Bogan AND Ashla … then you have attained the true balance of the Force."

Nea Skywalker: "Yes, father. But the dark side still calls me. It is like a melody I can't resist. We are very alike, Enakin and me. I must help him, and he must help me. Together we can fight this craving."

Luke Skywalker: "Everyone has weaknesses, and everyone is accessible to corruption if motivated enough. Your Grandfather was Anakin Skywalker…"

Nea Skywalker: "The man who became Darth Vader?"

Luke Skywalker: "Yes, but he died as Anakin Skywalker. Find your weaknesses, Nea. Control them, but never ignore them… they belong to you. Enough for today… We will rest and tomorrow, I will teach you the Djem So fighting technique."

In the night, Nea awakes from a bad dream about her falling to the dark side. In her nightmare, she strikes down Luke and stands next to Darth Vader as they watch the Jedi temple on Ahch-To burn to the ground. While Luke sleeps, Nea gathers her belongings and leaves Ahch-To aboard the Falcon. (wipe)

On Coruscant, Lurun Olir has given the New Republic information about the Mandalorian fleet's position and vital strategic military secrets. He hopes this will give the New Republic a divisive advantage and force the Mandalorians to surrender. But the New Republic does not trust Lurun and the military officials doubt his information to be true or significant enough for a crippling attack. Ben Skywalker has befriended Lurun and together with Tak, they walk the streets of Coruscant and talk about their lives.

Ben Skywalker: "I remember bedtime stories about the Mandalorians. I never thought I would meet one. Why did you take this action?"

Lurun Olir: "My life was a life of war. I was born into it. We were brought up hating the Empire and the Republic. But the blame for our societies fall was our own. Our leaders will lead us into a war we cannot survive. Now I have betrayed everything I stand for, but at least my children will live."

Ben Skywalker: "Tell me the story of your black laser sword. I have never seen one. I thought only Jedi and Sith were able to create lightsabers."

Lurun Olir: "The Darksaber is one of a kind. Legend tells, that it was created over a thousand years ago by Tarre Vizsla, the first Mandalorian Jedi. After his passing, the Jedi kept the saber in a temple, until members of House Vizsla took it. At one time, wielding this blade meant ruling all of Mandalore."

Lurun: "I hear you are a defector too. May I ask what happened to you?"

Tak: "My first mission was to suppress an alleged "uprising" on Cloud City. During the battle, I encountered a girl and she changed me. I did not see us as soldiers anymore, but murderers and kidnappers. I have been on the run since that day."

Lurun Olir: "They will try… but they cannot take your soul."

Tak: "They taught me to obey and not think. Everything was controlled. From the meals I ate to the information I got. Constant…methodic programming…but this girl…her eyes."

Suddenly, they are attacked by Cassus and his Death Watch, who want to execute their former leader. Ben kills Cassus, who is about to kill Lurun. Tak heroically fights off the rest of the attackers.

Lurun Olir: "Thank you, Ben. In my culture this ties a life debt until the day when I can shelter YOUR soul from the abyss." (wipe)

Meanwhile, the New Republic and the Jedi discuss using the World Devastator weapon against the Mandalorian threat. Since the peace treaty on Tatooine failed, the Jedi Council and the New Republic government are in turmoil what to do. They must face the Neo Sith Empire and the Mandalorian fleet and they could end both threats with the World Devastator. In Mara Jade´s absence, Grand Master Kinto Menza has become the head of the Jedi high council.

Master Kinto Menza: "We are the protectors of the ethical and moral foundation of the New Republic and we do so in line with the Jedi code. We will not turn our back on the principles, that govern our lives. Using this weapon will take us down the path of the dark side... turning us into the very thing we hope to destroy. Once it has taken hold of us, no blaster or weapon of mass destruction will safeguard us from it."

Chancellor Mon Mothma: "But what do you want us to do? The Mandalorians are close and the Sith are building an army to destroy us. The Mandalorian defector gave us the exact position, size and battle strategies of the Mandalorian fleet. Shall we just sit here with our hands folded and await the end."?

Master Kinto Menza: "You should trust in the Force, Chancellor... and in us."

Chancellor Mon Mothma: "Sometimes I wish I could shed my political skin and acquire the mindset of a Jedi, Master Kinto."

Master Kinto Menza: "Ben Skywalker and Hope Solo are waiting for me in the Jedi temple."

Chancellor Mon Mothma approaches Admiral Thrawn´s prison cell.

Admiral Thrawn: "The Galactic Chancellor of the New Republic, I am honored by your presence. I met a cultivated Jedi on the "Enforcer". He told me, a soldier needs to know right from wrong… Did you know that "Kuat Systems Engineering" line their pockets, producing starfighters for the Neo Sith Empire AND the New Republic? I hope very much to see him again and continue our conversation over a game of chess."

Chancellor Mon Mothma: "Master Kinto Menza is on his way to the Jedi temple. I hope I will suffice."

Admiral Thrawn: "No doubt…"

Chancellor Mon Mothma: "Back then… during the war. Why did you decide to serve the Galactic Empire? Why fight for a flag, which rejected your skin color. The rebellion would have welcomed a man of your skills with open arms."

Admiral Thrawn touches his skin: "Somebody has to make the first step… Others will follow in my footsteps. It starts with a small crack in the wall."

Chancellor Mon Mothma: "Grand Admiral, you are a military man, not a believer of the Sith ideology. You are serving a cult, not a political idea. The New Republic will embrace you. Here… what´s underneath the skin counts. The "Enforcer" stands ready for you."

Admiral Thrawn smiles: "I am an old dog of war and I have travelled every corner of the galaxy. I have come too far… gone too far. My destiny has already been settled, but I do thank you for your offer."

Chancellor Mon Mothma: "You are a good man, Admiral. And old warriors CAN find redemption." (wipe)

Back on the Ahch-To Luke sits at a bonfire, as Yoda approaches him from afar…

Luke Skywalker: "She is gone… there was so much learning left to give. I will never teach the way of the Force again. I create darkness every time I try. It is in me… a part of me. I wanted to return to the Jedi, at some point. But now I see… I must end my days on this Island."

Yoda: "The greatest teacher, failure is. In danger the child is, Luke. Back on Dagobah, your training you also abandoned to save someone."

Luke looks serious at Yoda.

Yoda: "Where she went, you know…" (wipe)

Nea has arrived on Korriban to train with Enakin and get them both turned to the light side. He has anticipated her return and waits for her in the Valley of Dark Lords. It is night and windy.

Enakin Skywalker/Darth Caedus: "I knew you would come back."

Nea Skywalker: "Enakin, we are the same. The same lineage. Together, we will find our path. It is not the light or the dark, that calls us. Search your feelings. You are neither a Sith nor a Jedi."

Enakin Skywalker/Darth Caedus: "I sense you have spoken to our father. What did he tell you about me… about the Force?"

Nea Skywalker: "His words and feelings about you were regret, not guilt or hate."

Enakin Skywalker/Darth Caedus: "He taught me everything he knew, but it was not my path. The Jedi are dogmatic…small minded and limited. They live their lives with blinders and want to convince everyone else about their "truth". A cult… that's why they are… and I got out. The Sith are free… we follow our desires… or nature… our passion."

Nea Skywalker: "I know what you feel. I feel it too…"

Enakin Skywalker/Darth Caedus: "I told you not to struggle anymore. You owe nobody anything. One day, you will understand how heavy the burden of our family name is. Free yourself, Nea, like me. Feel the spirits of the Sith lords who lay here. They speak to you."

Nea´s eyes turn yellow with darkness surrounding her face.

Enakin Skywalker/Darth Caedus: "Come with me."

In his X-wing, Luke has Force-sensed Nea and sets course for the Vader temple on Korriban. (wipe)

Luke and Nea walk through the Vader temple:

Enakin Skywalker/Darth Caedus: "Our Grandfather was a Jedi knight, who became a Sith lord. He was prophesied to be the chosen one, who would bring balance to the Force. In your world they want to forget his name and his deeds… in my world they create statues in his image and name temples after him. His blood flows through our veins… his midi-chlorians are within us. Luke knows it… that´s why he left. We are of the dark side. He will come to save you, Nea… and I´ll await him." (wipe)

On-board the Mandalorian command ship "Akaan":

Hara Wren: Head of State, the Death Watch have failed and Cassus has been killed. The New Republic will commence a pre-emptive strike very soon. We are ready for your marching orders."

Head of State Gerra Viszla: "Prepare every ship and every soul. The time has come. After decades and generations, the Mandalorian people will fulfil their destiny. My house will rise once again, and the Republic will fall."

Hara Wren: "Yes, Emperor Viszla." (wipe)

On Korriban, Luke lands his X-wing in front of the Vader temple and next to the Millennium Falcon. Inside the temple, Darth Caedus/Enakin Solo already awaits him. He wears his mask and stands next to Nea.

Darth Caedus/Enakin Skywalker to Nea: "Destroy him."

With yellow eyes and ignited lightsaber, Nea runs towards Luke. With a slight Force-push he knocks Nea unconscious and makes sure, that she is not seriously harmed. Luke ignites his green lightsaber as Darth Caedus/Enakin Solo ignites his red saber. For the first time in decades Luke's green lightsaber and Vader's red lightsaber clash in an epic battle. At the end of their fierce duel, Darth Caedus/Enakin Skywalker strikes his lightsaber down on Luke´s defending blade forcing a test of strength. As the laser-blades move closer to Luke´s face, he turns off his saber making Enakin lose a step. With Force-speed he rolls his body around Enakin and ignites his saber again, smashing Enakin´s helmet with an elegant lightsaber move. Enakin lays on the ground… defeated, his disfigured right face-side revealed.

Enakin Skywalker/Darth Caedus points at the Vader statue: "Look at this great man, you could have become even greater than him… your statue should stand next to him."

Luke Skywalker: "Why Son? You were the most gifted Padawan I ever taught. The light demands discipline and therefore the dark side feels easier… quicker and more seductive. You decided it to be fate… You should have given me and yourself more time."

Enakin Skywalker/Darth Caedus:" Like your father… my grandfather, it was always my destiny. His blood runs through me. I am a murderer… there is no going back!"

Luke Skywalker: "Your Grandfather died redeemed even though his crimes were heinous. What you did to Han and Leia… I forgive you."

Enakin Solo/Darth Caedus touches his disfigures right face-side: "I had no choice… the voices won't stop until you´re all gone. You almost had her… You did this to me, remember! This is all in the past… it is too late for me."

Luke Skywalker: "It is never too late…"

Luke throws his ignited lightsaber at the Vader statue, smashing it to pieces and with an elegant Force-move he boomerangs it back into his hand. He picks up Nea and carries her to the Millennium Falcon, leaving Enakin in the dark temple. Safely away from Korriban, Luke awakens Nea.

Luke Skywalker: "Nea, are you all right. Speak to me."

Nea Skywalker: "Where am I… are we on Ahch-To? I don't remember anything. Have I been sleepwalking? It's like I have been awake inside a nightmare."

Luke Skywalker: "That was very foolish, Nea. Rest now."

They return to Ahch-To. Nea is sleeping in Luke's hut, exhausted from the traumatic experience. Luke feels, that using the World Devastator weapon will turn the New Republic and the Jedi to the dark side. He sends a message to the New Republic and Jedi council, that he will come to Coruscant and until his arrival the Chancellor and Jedi council should wait with any decision. But the Mandalorians are close, battle ready and time is of the essence. The New Republic is stunned to receive life signs from Luke, but they still vote for the usage of the World Devastator, while the Jedi vote against.

Chancellor Mon Mothma: "Luke Skywalker is alive and tells us to hold any decision until his arrival. The Mandalorian fleet is at our doorstep and they have no intention of giving us time. We must use the weapon now… I am sorry. I highly respect Master Skywalker, but he is not here and he does not understand our desperate hour."

Master Kinto Menza: "Luke knows, and he understands our predicament. He will come… we can still end this a different way."

Vice chair Fral Hijo Midar: "This is a political decision and we have already voted for the usage in the Senate. The position of the Jedi stand in the historical archives and no blame will befall them."

Master Kinto Menza: "This will be a sad day to remember. May our children forgive us."

Luke and Nea are on their way to Coruscant in the Millennium Falcon, as Luke is overwhelmed by a disturbance in the Force. As if millions of voices cried out and suddenly went silent.

Luke Skywalker: "Remember, the secrets of the Ancient Order of the Whills are…"

Nea Skywalker: "… I feel it too?"

Luke Skywalker: "A disturbance in the Force… something has upset the balance. Fools… I must get in contact with the Chancellor."

Luke knows, that the New Republic has used the World Devastator against the Mandalorians, destroying them completely. He also knows, that it's now only a matter of time before Korriban will be destroyed, forever casting the shadow of the dark side over the New Republic. He must act fast and prepare Nea for her trials. They must get to Korriban as fast as possible, where Nea must destroy Darth Nachd. Luke also needs to free Mara Jade and bring Enakin Skywalker back to the light. He sends a second message to the New Republic, stating that he and Nea are on their way to Korriban. He hopes the New Republic will not destroy Korriban as long as he, Nea and Mara Jade are on the planet.

Luke Skywalker: "We must get to Korriban. There is no more time. Darth Nachd will anticipate us and test our will. It will be the endgame, but I know you are ready."

Nea Skywalker: "The hyperdrive isn't working. I don´t understand… It worked before."

Luke Skywalker: "… she does that." (wipe)

Grand Admiral Thrawn escapes his prison cell and with a stolen shuttle, he returns to Korriban.

On Coruscant, Lurun Olir is utterly shocked by the complete destruction of his people and swears revenge on Chancellor Mon Mothma and the New Republic. In a sub-surface bar, he overhears the Hutt bounty hunters plan to kidnap Chancellor Mon Mothma. He teams up with the bounty hunters and begins his new life as a mercenary.

A race against time begins…

 **Episode IX: Balance of the Force**

Luka and Nea are closing in on the Sith home world Korriban to confront Darth Nachd. After using the World Devastator weapon on the Mandalorians, the New Republic is preparing to attack Korriban. Lurun Olir is readying his plans to seize Chancellor Mon Mothma and thereby destabilize the galaxy. The New Republic is heading down the path of the dark side, while Luke and Nea knowingly are walking into Darth Nachd´s trap. The battle for the fate of the New Republic and the entire galaxy has begun.

Sitting in the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon, Luke gets nostalgic.

Luke: "I never thought I would be here again. You look good in Han´s seat. I hope to see that old bandit again someday."

Nea: "Father… he is gone. Han was murdered by Enakin. I couldn´t bring myself to tell you earlier… I am sorry."

Luke: "Then he is truly lost to the dark side. I need a moment, Nea."

Nea: "Yes, Father. Korriban is still seven parsecs away. We have time."

Luke: "Notify me, if there is anything."

Luke walks through the hallways of the Falcon, as memories overcome him. He sits down at the small table where he sat after Obi Wan Kenobi's death. He looks at Han´s old seat, the visor-helmet and the training remote droid. He remembers Kenobi´s and Han´s words about the Force and a tear runs down his cheek.

Force whispers: "Stretch out with your feelings… Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side, kid… Hey Luke, may the Force be with you!"

He turns on the hologram chess game on the table and a slight melancholic smile graces his face. Suddenly, the Falcon shakes from an impact and the lights go out.

Luke: "Nea… Nea, where are you… what is happening."

Nea: "I don't know. The cockpit shook, and the instrument-board went out."

Luke: "Quick we need light. Use your lightsaber and look for light-casters."

Nea: "I don't feel well, father… I…"

Luke: "Gas…"

Before Luke passes out, a blurred gas-masked figure appears before him, speaking an alien language.

Meanwhile, on Coruscant, the New Republic has voted for an attack on Korriban and a massive Republic war fleet is preparing for departure. The Sith Superstar Destroyer "Enforcer" is now the New Republic flagship "Liberator" with the World Devastator weapon on board. Korriban is far away in the outer rim, but Luke must act soon.

The Jedi council voted again against the World Devastator usage and has in secret sent Kinto Menza and ten other Jedi masters to Korriban. They want to aid Luke and get him and the others away from Korriban, before the New Republic destroys the planet. They don't know of Luke and Nea's current predicament.

Master Kinto Menza speaks to all: "The officials of the New Republic are blinded by fear. The dark side is clouding their judgement. It is up to us to save the New Republic. Brothers and Sisters of the Jedi Order… our finest hour has come."

Lurun and his bounty hunters have gained access to the higher levels of the New Republic Senate building. After a fierce battle with republic guards, they take charge of the Republic war room from where the attack on Korriban is led. Chancellor Mon Mothma and her nearest advisers are taken prisoners, as well as C3PO and R2D2 for the information they hold. With his prisoners, Lurun wants to show power and become leader of Tatooine's criminal underground. After Jabba the Hutt's death, his son Rotta took over the Hutt's criminal Empire. The prisoners are taken to Tatooine. (wipe)

Luke and Nea wake up in a prison cell on the Scurrg H-6 bomber "Havoc". They are unharmed, but hooded and bound.

Nea Skywalker: "What happened!"

Luke Skywalker: "Pirates… they crippled the Falcon with an Ion-cannon and shot a tube-line through the hull, pumping sleeping-gas into the ship. We are lucky, that we are still alive. I guess they saw our lightsabers and thought we will bring a fair price."

Their hoods are removed, and they stare down laser-rifles pointed at them.

Captain Nym: "Use any of your wizard tricks and you are dead."

Luke Skywalker: "Who are you?"

Captain Nym: "I am Nym, we are the Lok Revenants and you are on board the "Havoc". We are honored to have such distinguish guests. May I acquire your name and destination, Master Jedi."?

Luke Skywalker: "My name is Ekul…this is my Padawan Aen. We are on our way to Nikane."

Captain Nym: "Nikane, never heard of it… well, the shadow collective on Nal Hutta will know what to do with you. I hope you will enjoy your stay. Please do not try to escape. We have you under constant surveillance and we know, what you are capable of. We will not hesitate to terminate you… but I would prefer you alive."

With a tractor beam the Millennium Falcon is towed behind the Havoc. (wipe)

On Tatooine, Lurun Olir and his small band of mercenary's convenience Rotta the Hutt to keep their valuable hostages in the Hutt palace, for a showdown with the New Republic.

Lurun Olir: "Mighty Rotta the Hutt. Before you stands a man, who has lost everything. But out of the ashes of my previous life, I will build an Empire. I have nothing to lose. In my possession, I hold the Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. She will be the step-stone for my revenge. I ask of you to let me hide her in your palace. Only you are able to hold such a high-profile hostage."

Rotta the Hutt: "Mercenary… the New Republic will search every planet to find her, but their resources are thinned out and distracted by the conflict with the Neo Sith Empire. Bring the Chancellor… I will find a suitable cage for her. Who are you?"

Lurun Olir: "I am Lurun Olir, former Primus of the Mandalorian Death Watch and Patriarch of House Olir. Soon everyone in the galaxy will tremble at the sound of my name." (wipe)

Meanwhile, on Coruscant, the imminent attack on Korriban has been stalled. The New Republic prepares for an operation to liberate Chancellor Mon Mothma. Through this situation, Luke and Nea have unknowingly won some valuable time. The New Republic fleet and Jedi are led by Vice Chair Fral Hijo Midar and Ben Skywalker as they set out to rescue the Chancellor.

Vice Chair Fral Hijo Midar: "We need to find the Chancellor. Without her we cannot move forward. I want all our remaining forces engrossed in a rescue mission. They were spotted for the outer rim… only Rotta the Hutt can be their destination. Send out for the Jedi… we need them now… more than ever." (wipe)

On the Havoc, Nea and Luke use telepathy to communicate with each other.

Luke Skywalker: "Nea, I feel your anger. Do not let them tempt you."

Nea Skywalker: "They are scum… we do not have time for this. We must destroy them all… too much is at stake."

Luke Skywalker: "I know, Nea… calm yourself. We will find a way out of this."

Captain Nym approaches their prison cell with two armed guards.

Captain Nym: "Here is your meal. I hope you like feeorinian noga. Remove their handcuffs."

Luke Skywalker: "Neither the New Republic nor the Jedi Order will give in to criminal demands. You are wasting your time… and angering the Jedi."

Captain Nym: "I will sell you on to my patrons. What happens to you after that, is entirely up to them. You will bring an unfathomable price… Luke… Skywalker!"

Luke makes a split-second Force-move. The guard fires a blaster-shot at him, but Luke stops the shot midair as he uses a massive Force-push to knock every pirate out on the ship. The pirates lay unconscious on the floor, but Luke cannot hold the blaster-shot as it breaches the hull and depressurizes the ship. The Havoc shakes violently, and effects cascade through the air. Luke and Nea hold onto a massive steel pipe, trying to get a foothold.

Luke Skywalker shouts: "Nea, I get the EVA-suits. Get the lightsabers and veldt the hull shut."

Nea Skywalker shouts back: "No, they deserve this fate."

Because of the noise and chaos, Luke Skywalker uses telepathy again.

Luke Skywalker: "Nea, no. Do not let the hate take over. The Jedi protect all living things and only destroy in self-defense."

Nea Skywalker: "This is self-defense."

Luke Skywalker: "This is murder. This is what Enakin chose. Nea…"

Nea Skywalker: "I am sorry father… Since I was on Korriban, things have awakened in me."

Luke Skywalker: "I know, my child. The Sith Lord will use this against you. Do not let him in."

Nea takes the lightsabers from Nym´s belt and veldts the hull shut.

Luke Skywalker: "Come, help me find the deactivator for the tractor-beam."

Luke and Nea have shot down the tractor-beam, which holds the Falcon. Wearing the EVA-suits they eject themselves from the Havoc over to the Falcon, using the Force to pull themselves to the ship. The Millennium Falcon is dark and cold. No systems are functioning, after the Ion-blast crippled her.

Luke exhales breath vapor: "All systems are still down."

Nea exhales breath vapor: "Let me, I am good at this."

Nea works in the engine-room and returns to the cockpit. She switches the instrument-board on.

Luke: "Please, be quick. Our friends will regain consciousness again soon."

Nea: "All systems go."

Luke: "A fixer… just like your grandfather."

Nea smiles: "The hyperdrive is working again."

Luke smiles: "She does that."

Finally, the hyperdrive works again and they flee the pirates. (wipe)

The New Republic ground forces have reached the dune sea and are nearing the Hutt palace. In the dunes of Tatooine, a fierce battle between the New Republic forces and Rotta's gangster army begins. A giant Rancor is released from the palace pit, raging havoc over the battlefield. From the dune sea, hired Tusken Raiders riding on Bantha's, flank the New Republic army. A small commando with Ben Skywalker in front enters the Palace. As they find Chancellor Mon Mothma´s prison cell, Lurun Olir attacks the commando and kills everyone except Ben. Lurun confronts Ben and they fight an intense lightsaber duel. Lurun defeats Ben but instead of killing him, he kills himself with his Darksaber. Thereby honoring his life debt to Ben and redeeming his nobility, which he lost after the destruction of his people.

Jedi Knight Ben Skywalker: "Lurun, you were my friend. Why did you do this."?

Lurun Olir: "Do not think bad of me, Ben. I betrayed my people to save my children. When they were killed by the New Republic, my sacrifice had been for nothing and all I had left was revenge. The life debt to you gave me a purpose again and now I am honoring that dept. The Darksaber is yours… never shall it be ruled by a savage again. May the Force be with you, my friend."

Chancellor Mon Mothma is rescued, and the Hutt palace is destroyed. Ben Solo rushes to Korriban, as he fells a final confrontation with the Dark side looming.

Jedi knight Ben Solo: "Vice chair, bring the Chancellor safely back to Coruscant. I must get to Korriban. Something is happening."

Vice chair Fral Hijo Midar: "A dire fate will soon meet this planet, Master Skywalker. Be quick about your mission." (wipe)

Luke and Nea land the Millennium Falcon on Korriban. On their own free will, they are arrested by Darth knights/Sith troopers and led to Darth Nachd´s Sith temple.

Tak and Chewbacca have managed to land their blockade runner unnoticed on Korriban. Together with the Jedi, they stealth towards the Sith temple, ready for the final fight with Darth Nachd and his Darth knights. They are joined by Ben, who just arrived. (wipe)

On Coruscant, Chancellor Mon Mothma has returned to her command post. C3PO and R2D2 are back as well, safe and sound

Chancellor Mon Mothma: "Vice chair, prepare the fleet for an attack on Korriban. I will wipe this planet of the face of the galaxy."

Vice chair Fral Hijo Midar: "Yes, Chancellor."

R2D2 peeps and tweeps.

C3PO: "Do not worry R2, I have served humans since the date of my inception and I have seen the goodness of the Force in them." (wipe)

On Korriban, Luke and Nea have reached the Sith temple. They are led beneath the temple where Darth Nachd resides in a vast cave-like throne room. Darth Caedus and the Darth knights gather around Luke and Nea. There is no escape! Mara Jade stands next to her son Enakin Skywalker and weeps at the sight of Luke. Darth Nachd wants the Skywalker family turned to the dark side. He knows the family´s legendary struggle with the Force and that they can be turned if properly motivated. Darth Nachd won't order Darth Caedus/Enakin Skywalker to kill his own mother, if Nea and Luke swear loyalty to him and the dark side.

Darth Nachd: "Finally, the Skywalker bloodline is mine. Your care for each other will be your downfall. I told Nea to lone herself, but she decided to flee from me instead. Now she sees I am right… relying, trusting, caring for others makes you vulnerable... makes you weak. It has sealed your fates... all of you."

Luke Skywalker: "You don't know the power of my family and the struggle we have battled for decades. You are just another Sith Lord and I have fought your kind for far too long. Also, you… will perish."

Darth Nachd in Darth Sidious voice: "Your arrogance blinds you, Master Jedi. I have already won."

He removes his mask and Luke looks at Emperor Palpatine's face! Darth Nachd is not humanoid, but a pure dark Sith element, physically manifested and created by the dark side itself. Immortal and forever! His face randomly morphs into all the great Sith Lords it has inhabited through time: Darth Bane, Darth Vitiate, Exar Kun, Darth Plagueis and Darth Sidious.

Darth Nachd (with Darth Sidious face and voice): "We have always been with you. Unbeknownst to the Jedi, the Jedi temple on Coruscant was built on top of the first Sith shrine. Over millennia's, the power of the dark side has rippled upwards through the temple from the shrine, slowly weakening the Jedi. It has all been inevitable… my throne will stand in that shrine, once the temple has been removed… Lord Caedus!"

Darth Caedus swings his red lightsaber, threatening to decapitate his mother Mara Jade. He shakes, while tears run down his cheeks.

Luke Skywalker: "Noooo!"

Nea Skywalker: "This is not who you are, Enakin."

Darth Nachd (with Darth Plagueis face and voice): "The dark side awaits, Master Luke. For far too long you have evaded its shadow. Save the ones you care for and embrace your destiny. Nea, follow the path of your father. It was your destiny too… all along. "

Luke and Nea have no choice, but to swear loyalty to Darth Nachd if they want to save Mara Jade.

Luke Skywalker: "For my family!"

They are about to kneel, as the sound of multiple lightsabers slices through the air. The Darth knights are confronted with the best Jedi Knights of the New Republic and a massive fight erupts. Luke fights Enakin and Nea fights Darth Nachd. Tak and Chewbacca battle Darth Nachd´s Sith trooper guards. Kinto Menza runs to Mara Jade´s aid, but is stopped by a massive Darth knight called Darth Grievous. The alien/cyborg hybrid removes his mantle and reveals four biomechanical arms, each holding a lightsaber. In a frantic duel against four lightsabers, Kinto Menza manages to cut off one of the hands. Mara Jade is attacked by a Sith trooper guard, as she tries to Force-pull the lightsaber from Darth Grievous severed hand. But she hasn't used the Force in decades. Kinto Menza screams out for her help. She closes her eyes and Force-pulls the lightsaber into her hand, killing the Sith trooper guard and joins Kinto Menza in the fight against Darth Grievous.

Meanwhile the New Republic fleet has arrived in the Horuset system. It is nearing the Sith home-planet Korriban, as it is confronted by the mighty fleet of Grand Admiral Thrawn and his new Flagship "Executor II".

Captain Peleon enters Grand Admiral Thrawn´s chambers. The walls/corners are covered with paintings and sculptures from various worlds and cultures.

Captain Peleon: "Admiral, the Republic fleet is…"

Admiral Thrawn: "Tell me, Captain, do you know anything about art?"

Captain Peleon: "Not very much, I've never really had much time to devote to it."

Admiral Thrawn: "You should make the time. This Mon Calamari painting for example. Note how the style changes… right here, when influenced by the Quarren species. Over there are examples of Neimoidian art. Note the similarities with the early Mon Calamari work."

Captain Peleon: "Yes, Sir. What if they use the weapon, Sir."

Admiral Thrawn: "Learn about art, Captain… when you understand a species' art, you understand that species. At this distance, they would risk destroying themselves. They would never endanger their own survival, because Martyrium is not part of their culture. Bridge, bring us in flank position. Prepare to attack."

Hope Solo's X-wing squadron spearheads the attack on the Sith fleet. The small fighter squads of the New Republic engage the TIE fighters in dogfights, as the large starship vessels bombard each other using turbo laser-turrets. The "Executor II" and the "Liberator" spot each other on the battlefield. Hope´s X-wing Squadron "Galen" and the A-wing Squadron "Palomino" rush towards the "Executor II". They want to create irritation around the "Executer II" (like flies around an elephant), thereby giving the "Liberator" time to fire its super weapon.

On the bridge of the "Liberator":

Vice chair Fral Hijo Midar: "Chancellor, its Grand Admiral Thrawn."

Chancellor Mon Mothma: "We have no choice. Prepare the weapon."

Vice chair Fral Hijo Midar: "There is a good chance it will destroy us too at this range."

Chancellor Mon Mothma: "I will take that risk. We are dead anyway if we do not try."

Hope feels, that her aunt Mara Jade is in danger and decides to leave the battle and fly to Korriban.

Captain Hope Solo: "This is Galen one. Galen two, take command. I need to get down on that planet. Galen squadron… I am sorry… it's my family."

Pilot: "Copy that, Galen one… good luck."

Captain Hope Solo: "R2, give me everything you got."

Vice chair Fral Hijo Midar: "Hailing all New Republic Starship vessels. This is Vice-chair Fral Hijo Midar. Engage immediate evasion from the battlefield or prepare immediate evacuation of your starship. I repeat, leave the battlefield immediately or evacuate your ships."

Hope has landed on Korriban and runs into the Sith temple with her lightsaber ignited. R2D2 uses his thruster to exit the X-wing and follows her. In the midst of the battle she spots Mara Jade, who desperately tries to fight off Darth Grievous. Kinto Menza lies dead on the ground beside her. Hope throws herself in-between them, protecting her aunt. Together they defeat the colossal foe.

Luke and Enakin are at the end-phase of their duel…

Enakin Skywalker/Darth Caedus: "May the Force be with me… and may you forgive me, father."

Luke Skywalker: "Enakin, no."

Enakin Skywalker/Darth Caedus: "You said it's never too late… it's too late!"

Enakin Force-chokes Luke, as he runs towards him for a final lightsaber exchange. Their blades crunch as Enakin swings his saber down on Luke's defending blade.

Enakin Skywalker: "I will not fall for your tricks again."

Luke Skywalker: "I love you, Enakin"

Seconds before Luke perishes from the Force-choke, Enakin is stabbed in the back by a lightsaber. As Luke catches his wounded son, Mara Jade stands with her ignited lightsaber… crying. In his dying moment, Enakin lies in Luke's arms with his mother and sister next to him.

Enakin Skywalker/Darth Caedus: "Mother, I am of the dark side, but I ask you… in this moment... here at the end, to remember me as I was... not as I am."

Mara Jade Skywalker: "I forgive you, my son. Sleep now and join our family. One day I will be with you."

Mara Jade kisses Enakin on the forehead and Luke kisses Mara Jade on the forehead, as they embrace their dead son.

Back in the space-battle over Korriban. The "Liberator" destroys the "Executor II" with the World Devastator and escapes barely from the artificially created black hole.

Grand Admiral Thrawn: "Madness!"

The black hole swallows some abandoned New Republic vessels and fleeing Star Destroyers. Tie-fighters, A, H and X-wings are small and fast enough to escape the deadly pull. The rest of the Sith-fleet retreats in a panic. The New Republic fleet regroups far away from the black hole and moves towards the Sith home-world.

Darth Nachd and Nea have halted their duel and stare at each other, with their lightsabers shut off.

Darth Nachd: "Nea, the dark side lives in you. I thought Anakin Skywalker was the vessel of eternal darkness, then Luke… but they both betrayed the dark side. Enakin was weak… YOU are their blood heir, and the one I have been waiting for an eternity. Let me in… You will be more than a Sith lord or an Emperor… you will be a Deity."

Nea: "Yes, darkness is within me… but so is the light. I will never sub-come to the dark side."

Darth Nachd screams, changing his face from Bane… to Plagueis… to Sidious (after every word): "LET… ME… IN!"

The ancient dark Force of the Sith enters Nea, trying to overtake her (like it has done so many times over the course of the millennia's). But Nea's light cannot be turned to the dark side. She explodes in light, illuminating the whole galaxy for a moment. Everyone is blinded by the light and halt their action. The Jedi, the Sith, the New Republic and every inhabitant on every planet is silent for a moment. In the temple-cave the Sith, Jedi, Tak and Chewbacca kneel at the sight of the luminous being hovering before them.

Luke sits with his dead son, as he embraces Mara Jade, Hope and Ben. While he places his hand on R2D2´s dome, he looks at his daughter Nea.

Luke Skywalker: "Father, your lineage has brought the balance. Her light… is your light."

Nea closes her eyes, as she senses danger.

Chancellor Mon Mothma is set on destroying Korriban. On the bridge of the "Liberator" she is determined to end the Sith.

Chancellor Mon Mothma with mad eyes: "We must destroy Korriban now, this is our only chance. They will destroy us if we do not destroy them."

Vice chair Fral Hijo Midar: "What about Mara Jade, Luke and the others?"

Chancellor Mon Mothma: "War demands sacrifice, vice chair. History will absolve me."

The "Liberator" closes in on Korriban, as it is suddenly forced down on the planet by an invisible force. Nea is dragging the Superstar Destroyer down to Korriban´s surface by the power of her mind. She still has her eyes closed, as she ignites her lightsaber. She has become so powerful, that she intensely clenches the laser-blade without hurting herself. She trembles and sweats, on the verge of collapsing. The giant starship crashes softly to the ground, near the Sith temple. Everyone is stunned by Nea´s all powerful Force and know the balance between dark and light has been forged.

Chancellor Mon Mothma: "What did I almost do…"

Nea hears Leia's voice

Leia Organa Solo whispers: "Nea…"

Nea Skywalker uses telepathy: "Leia, you led me to Maz Kanata, you whispered to me in the Valley of the Dark Lords and you guided me to the lightsaber. You were with me all the way."

Leia appears as a Force-ghost in the Sith temple.

Luke Skywalker: "Leia…"

Leia Skywalker: "Luke…"

Nea turns to Tak.

Nea Skywalker: "You spared my life back on Bespin. I gave you the name "Tak" not because of your unit number TK, but because that's how we say, "thank you" on Bespin. One life saved is all lives saved. Thank you… Tak. "

Tak smiles at her.

Mara Jade embraces Nea. For the first-time mother and daughter are united.

Mara Jade: "Nea, forgive me."

Nea smiles: "I feel the Force within you."

Chancellor Mon Mothma, C3PO and everyone else on the "Liberator" command bridge is frozen and stares at the light. On all planets in the galaxy people are smiling. The New Republic fleet holds its position over Korriban.

Nea Skywalker: "There is no light without dark, there can be no chaos without order, no good without evil. Such is the way of the Force. It flows through us all… it links everything… and I am one with the Force."

Nea has become the balance. The Sith and the Jedi are no longer opposites, but one. The galaxy is in a perfect Force-balance and peace will endure. From far far away the galaxy shines with all its stars. Silence and harmony are all present.

Twenty years later, an older Luke Skywalker sits with crossed legs in front of his childhood home on Tatooine. He sits the same place where he once stood as a young man, looking at the horizon. With tears and a grateful smile, he disappears into the Force as the Force-theme is played.


End file.
